Rumors
by Lesbiromanti1809
Summary: Emma is a introverted artist whom has lost the will to love after a messy breakup, and previous bad relationships. Can her friend Ruby, and meeting a special woman help open her eyes to the opportunities for happiness that present themselves in front of her? Rated M for later chapters as well as language. Swan Queen. I do not own Once Upon A Time, or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew

 **Authors note: This is my first attempt at Fanfiction in any way. I would greatly appreciate your feedback, but if you decide to have suggestions please use it in the form of constructive criticism. I appreciate everyone whom decides to read this! Also I do not own any of the characters listed below. I'm just using the figures of them in a story I've created from my experiences, and thoughts.**

Chapter 1

She could smell the oak barrel whiskey come heavily from her friends breath at how close their proximity was from the strength of the speakers in the bar. High tempo dance music was playing in the background a remix of, The Chainsmoker's 'Roses', while Ruby was yelling into her ear.

"Emma!" Ruby yelled.

They were at their local downtown gay bar for ladies night; which they both used to go to all of the time in their college years, and occasionally would still come here. It was mostly for when they would get together when one of their friends with the same interests as them would have a celebration. This is with the exception of Ruby who made it a point to go at least once every week or two.

It was a fun atmosphere where everyone that she knew had gone has always had a good time. It was placed in an old building with the interior walls all inlayed with brick. It had multicolored lanterns hanging over the bar with pool tables on the left side with two tables. As the floor space opened up there towards the middle of the bar there were two dance boxes on each side of the inner spaces on the wall where two women would dance as well as men on some nights. When the room opened up again there was the dance floor with mirrors lining the walls.

Upstairs was an area where you could look down over the balcony to see the dance floor as a whole, as well as another bar with some couches and more pool tables. The upstairs area being much more laid back then the heat of the moment area that downstairs offered.

It took a moment for her to process that Ruby was talking to her as her eyes scanned the crowd getting lost in the moment. Emma hadn't allowed herself the pleasures of getting out with her friends as of late due to work being so busy. She liked busy when she was busy it kept her mind off of matter that she didn't necessarily want to think about. Things that she didn't want to remember. The people of her past that have hurt her consistently throughout her life. She was able to focus on her job, and her job she was good at.

"EMMA! Geeze are you even here?!"

"Ruby I'm so sorry I can't hear anything in here! How do you come into places like this still?"

Both women being 27 years old Emma thought it was a little juvenile they still came into bars filled with young 18 year olds all trying to get drunk, and crazy.

"Have you seen the women here Emma? I would put up with anything if it meant a night with her!"

Emma looked at whom Ruby had her eyes on. It was a tall leggy blonde standing at the bar. She definitely was an attractive woman, but for Emma she didn't come here to find someone. She saw the opportunity as another disappointment. She came because Ruby had begged her for the past 3 weeks, and told her that it was unhealthy to not have a social life. Emma was content she didn't need all of this to be happy, or so she thought. She first looked down at her wrists to make sure that Ruby wasn't drooling over another young girl with wristbands, and M's on her hands. She was clear. Emma had a rule of thumb if you can't buy the girl a drink at a bar then she's too young to date.

"Yeah she's alright I suppose." Emma responded.

"Alright? What are you smoking? She is an 11 out of 10 for sure!"

"If that's your type…" Emma smirked.

She always loved to rile Ruby up to get her going. This was in hopes that just maybe she would see it as a challenge, and Ruby would leave her side in attempt to bring this new girl home. If this were to happen Emma could slide out of the building unknown, and maybe make it bed before 2 am. Knowing this she egged Ruby on even more.

"I doubt that she would even let you buy her a drink Rubes."

"You wanna bet! I bet you that I could go over there right now, and I'll have a drink in her hand dancing out on the floor with me in 10 minutes."

Emma just smiled to herself at her drunken friends competitive nature.

"You have 10 minutes," Emma said. "Otherwise I get to pick the next outing that we go on!"

"You're on!" Ruby replied.

Emma watched as Ruby fluffed her long beautiful hair fixed her tight dress that clung so snug to her body, and began walking over to the bar. Undeniably Emma knew that her friend wouldn't have a problem reeling in this woman. Ruby was a beautiful young woman, with a very outgoing fiery personality that anyone could fall in love with. It took two minutes of talking before Emma saw the bartender bringing the two women both a whiskey coke with a lime on the lip of the glass. Ruby turned her head over her shoulder to shoot a wink at her best friend. Emma just smiled and shook her head. She was so happy that her friend was able to find happiness in the weekly endeavors that she found herself in at these crazy bars they went to. Emma wished she could bring herself to put her walls down for a night just to find companionship in someone even if it were for just a night. She shook her head of the lonely thoughts, and brought herself back down to Earth. This wasn't her goal in leading Ruby to the bar her goal was to set her friend up, get the hell out of this place, and try to get some decent sleep so she could get an early start to her day tomorrow.

Once she saw Ruby leading the young blonde out to the dance floor hand in hand she thought to her self, 'that's my cue.' She started walking to the doors of the building trying to wedge herself between all of the bodies in the building all yelling, laughing, conversing, and dancing around the area. She began to get claustrophobic, and tried to put a little strength in her step when all of a sudden one in the crowd turned directly into her path. Emma then tripped over this person's ankle before falling to the ground.

"Ugh seriously?" Emma groaned as she felt her knee hit hard to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I am so incredibly sorry!" She heard a dark, and husky voice say sincerely from above where she was laying on the ground.

Almost immediately the crowd backed away from the area where Emma was laying on the ground as two security men came over and helped her up.

"Mam are you alright? Have you had to much to drink?"

As they started to question her she noticed the most beautiful woman that she's ever seen standing directly across from her looking at her with concerned eyes. Her eyes. Darker than midnight the most beautiful shade of brown that she's every seen. She has smoky accents of makeup surrounding her eyelids, and mascara that elongated her eyelashes to the point where they looked like they'd never end. The woman parted her lips as if she was about to say something. But before she could make any words out the guards started to walk with Emma in hand. She became speechless as the two guards began to pull her away from the crowd to better understand her. Everything happened so fast she didn't understand what was going on. She finally realized where she was when she felt the brisk air of the summer night hit her in the face, and brought her back to the land of the living.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was just leaving and was tripped in the process of trying to reach the doors which is when I fell." She was so embarrassed that she was almost happy they were able to get her out of the building as quick as they did.

She shook her head in disbelief that this just happened, but was thankful that Ruby must've been so involved with her new interest that she didn't follow her outside. Her plan was a success as was her exit. It wasn't a very clean exit, but at least it was an exit. She began walking down the sidewalk of downtown when she realized the sharp sting in her knee.

"That's definitely going to bruise," Emma muttered to herself.

The bruise brought her back to the hazy memory of the woman whom was standing before her in the bar before she was walked outside. Who was that? Emma thought to herself she'd never seen her before, and she'd been to their local bar numerous times where most of the time she'd have seen a lot of the regulars that would go there minus all of the new young college students that were in their experimenting stage. This woman wasn't young she thought, but maybe even the same age if not a little older than Emma. She realized what she was then playing over in her head, and pushed it aside. She didn't have time to think about a woman she didn't even know. She saw it as a weakness, and therefore wanted nothing to do with it.

Emma awoke the next morning in her loft apartment to her alarm going off at 6 am. She groaned as she pushed her dismiss button, and rolled out of bed. She had walked home in about 15 minutes after leaving the bar last night. By the time she got ready for bed it was about 1 am. Going on five hours of sleep was something Emma was used to. She stretched as she stood up before grabbing her phone from the charger knowing that Ruby surely texted her about her disappearing the night before. Sure enough she had 3 new messages.

 _ **Emma! We're upstairs in the loft area playing pool come join us!**_

 _ **Considering that I haven't seen you in the past 30 minutes, and you still haven't come upstairs I'm guessing you took off?**_

 _ **Well please text me when you get these so that I know you got home okay? You know I hate when you leave without telling me. XOXOX**_

Emma felt a slight feeling of guilt when reading these texts. She knew she probably should've told her that she was leaving rather then tricking her, but she knew that if she would've then she would've had to stay and be the third wheel. A thought played through her mind to the beautiful brunette that she had seen when she was leaving the building.

'What if I would've stayed?' She thought to herself. Again shaking her head she just smiled to herself what was going on with her? She hasn't had any interests in over 2 years, and she didn't need it.

During this time she advanced in her career by making big moves in her line of work. She had gone to an art institution for 4 years studying in printmaking, and wood working. During her college years she made a website of her brand she created which she called "Breathe Easy" where she would post her prints, and wood creations for sale in a very earthy, and environmental style. The website had blown up with the success of sharing her items on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and other social media sites to get the word out. She used her printmaking skills to make bags, shirts, sweaters, and other materials of popular interest to sell to people with her own works of art on them. Right after college she starting working and making new designs, and carvings that she hasn't seen from other artists before. In doing so she became very successful, and the high demand she was receiving helped keep her mind off the daily grind everyone else was dealing with. She was able to lose herself in her work, and she loved it. This past year was the biggest one yet. She had found a vacant building in the heartside of downtown that was up for sale. She had been profiting so much from her website that she thought it may be the chance she was looking for. The building had an apartment loft right above her work studio. It was perfect. She dove in, and took the chance by leasing the building, and moved in the very next week. It was the perfect location. Storybrook. It was a small town when she was a young girl, but had rapidly grown in the time it took for the town to build a university, and it became more of an urban lifestyle. It still was close enough to the water, and other activities that made you feel like you weren't suffocated in city life.

Most of these other attractions are where Emma found a lot of her inspiration. It was nice to bring these outside attributes into the city where people could experience them when they may not have all of the time to go out, and do so often.

Her friend Ruby during this time was such a huge help. She as well went to school with Emma; which is where they met in the first place. Ruby had a different line of work, writing. Emma knew that she needed another job while she was writing new pieces. So she had offered Ruby a job in the shop as the store manager giving Emma the freedom to work in the studio in back to continue plugging away, and building up inventory while Ruby handled customer's orders. It was a great partnership that allowed Emma the little social interaction that she needed to stay connected to the outside world.

As she thought about all of the growth that has occurred for herself this past year, and how much her hard work had paid off she thought it best that she text her friend back so she knew not to worry.

 _ **Hey Rubes! I'm so sorry that I left without telling you. I knew that you were having a good time. I didn't want to interrupt the connection between you, and your new friend either… ;) I hope that you got home safely and that you're sleeping off the soon to be hangover that we both know is coming. XO**_

Emma made her way towards the bathroom where she jumped in the shower to start getting ready for her day. After drying her hair she put some product in it before putting it up in a high pony tail, and began getting dressed. She had a very simple wardrobe that mainly consisted of skinny jeans blue, black, or grey. Which she then paired with solid color v-necks. She liked to be comfortable, and to her this was comfort. Ruby called her boring on multiple occasions in which Emma would then grab a jacket with a scarf and boots, but that was about it when it came to spicing up her outfits. It was all she needed. As she got dressed she made her way to the kitchen to put a k-cup in her keurig let it brew then took her cup, slipped on her vans, and headed downstairs.

The shop was not yet open, but for her the work studio in the back was always open. She turned on the lights, and her stereo as she turned her Bluetooth on her phone. She loved to play all different sorts of music when she was working. She decided today was a pretty chill, and relaxing morning she always picked to reflect her mood. She put her playlist on artist, Of Monsters and Men, 'Little Talks.' She thought it would put a little pep in her step to start her day out. Friday morning was like any other morning for Emma as soon as she picked up her utensils in her hands she then drifted away into her own world of creativity, and became mesmerized on the blank tile in front of her dreaming of ways to turn this boring item into something exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

' _ **Oh, I miss the comfort of this house**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where we are, where we are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where we are, where we are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The floor under our feet whispers out;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Come on in, come on in, where it all begins"**_

 _Lakehouse by: Of Monsters and Men_

Emma hadn't realized how much time had already gone by when Ruby came in for the start of her shift at 10 o'clock. As usual Ruby unlocked the store, got the register set up, and went back to the studio to find Emma. She could hear Emma's Bluetooth playing as Ruby smiled admiring watching Emma so concentrated on her work.

Emma's concentration was suddenly broke when she felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind. She jumped up quickly while muttering cuss words to herself using her carver as a defense weapon.

"Shit Ruby! You scared me!" Emma yelled at her friend.

Ruby did nothing but laugh before responding, "That's what you get for leaving me without saying anything last night!"

"You seemed to be very well occupied…" Emma smirked back at her friend.

"Regardless Emma you shouldn't be walking around downtown by yourself that late at night."

"Why not? I've got this." Emma stated as she pointed down to her key ring to where a small can of mace was dangling.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "So did you leave shortly after I last saw you, or did you end up meeting anyone new?"

Emma laughed out loud as she looked at her friend, "Me? Meet anyone? How am I going to meet anyone when I'm not even looking? Besides I've got a great relationship right here." She pointed at her newest work of art.

"Well as amazing as that looks you can't have a relationship with your work. It's not healthy."

"What's the difference!?" Emma began getting defensive. Ruby knew that Emma's past relationships weren't the greatest, and that it was a very sensitive topic for Emma to speak about. Before Emma could continue speaking Ruby cut her off.

"I know. But before you write off all hope I was thinking that maybe you would reconsider and go on a double date with Kat and I…?"

"KAT?" Emma questioned. "This wouldn't so happen to be the tall long legged blonde from the bar would it?"

Ruby looked as innocently as she could at her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Ruby are you going on a second date? You must really like her. I can't even remember the last time you've carried on a one night stand to an actual date."

"Hey now!" Ruby defended herself. "Kat is a really amazing woman and we actually really clicked last night."

Emma scoffed, "Yeah clicked…" as she began moving her hands in a scissoring motion. She laughed as Ruby's eyes widened at Emma's actions before smacking Emma's arm playfully.

"For your information she didn't even come home with me, and for a change it was actually kind of nice." Ruby replied looking in quite a daze.

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby's comment. "So that's why we're doing this double date? You think that if you actually court the girl your chances are going to change?"

"I'm serious Emma! I really think that there may be potential here… She's different. Anyways I would really like you to consider our offer."

"Our offer?" Emma asked.

"Well while we were dancing last night she had mentioned that she was standing at the bar earlier in the night because she was meeting some friends before I interrupted by buying her a drink. Now before you say anything I would never even mention agreeing to this let alone actually asking you if I didn't think that this woman would be worth your time. I know what Belle did to you really messed you up."

Emma cringed just hearing her name come from Ruby's lips.

Ruby continued, "I get that, but you can't continue pushing away every single opportunity that presents itself, and you a chance at being happy!"

Emma sighed. Ruby had a point, but a blind date, really? I mean how often do setups like this really work out? She began to think about how terrible this really could end up being. Ruby could read this in her face by the fear Emma expressed.

"Hey, trust me. I met her for a moment last night. She really seems like a great catch. I wouldn't put you in a situation that I didn't think would be worth your time, and she's absolutely gorgeous." Ruby interrupted.

Just as Emma began to come around to possibly agreeing the two girls heard the bell ring on the door at the front of the shop. Customers. Emma smiled as she said, "Saved by the bell."

Ruby turned her head over her shoulder as she walked away yelling out, "We're not finished with this conversation!"

Emma rolled her eyes again at her friend, but really began to think about what her friend had asked. The thought of dating again has not sounded appealing at all to Emma in the past couple years, and it honestly still didn't. She was content, comfortable, and happy. Wasn't she? She began feeling overwhelmed at second guessing herself, and looked down at her watch before seeing that it was now 10:45. She's already been working for over 3 hours before Ruby came in to disrupt her groove she had going on.

By now the rumbling in her stomach told her that it was time to take a break, and get some food. She walked upstairs to grab her wallet. She was definitely in the mood for something from the Panera Bread a few blocks down the road. As she was leaving she asked Ruby if she would like anything, but her friend politely declined going on about how she already indulged in a greasy breakfast sandwich on her way in to help with her hangover from the night before. Emma knew exactly how she felt. The local diner in town, 'Granny's' was a usual spot for the two of them to go especially for their hangover remedies after a long night out on the town.

As Emma walked outside it was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and the light breeze felt good upon her pale skin. It was the end of May the time of year she has been anxiously waiting for when the temperature rises, and there was a lot more of her hobbies she could pursue. She knew that walking the distance was the only means of travel for today. As she began her stroll she began to think about this woman of potential that Ruby had told her about. Was she tall? Short? Maybe she had blonde hair like herself, or was she a brunette? Would she have a creative mind with a personality to match, or a mathematical way of thinking where there was only one answer for every thing. Oh she hoped that she was at least open-minded. Emma felt a blush rising in her cheeks as she realized the entire walk she had been imagining the possibilities this mystery woman was. She shook her head feeling silly and childish again.

She finally arrived to her destination walked through the doors, and waited in line. She didn't even need to look at the menu considering that she got the same thing each time she went.

"Hey Emma!" The barista greeted her. "Let me guess… A cup of broccoli soup, and a French baguette?" Emma didn't know whether to be proud of the young woman, or embarrassed that she already knew her order.

"Yes please, and may I also have a large drink as well?" Emma asked.

"Oh of course! It will be out shortly." Emma then paid the young woman the amount owed, thanked her, and then walked away from the counter. She took her cup to the fountain machine, and picked the Sobe Lifewater before filling her cup to the rim. Her eyes wandered around the café observing the people dining in. There were varieties of all sorts of people may it be young college kids, older couples, to families, younger couples, and those like herself eating alone. She began to watch a few of the couples more intently watching the smiles and body language the individuals shared with one another. Emma began to feel a tinge of sadness run through her veins. Why was she so scared to try to love again? Why did she let that one person ruin her idea of the future of her happiness?

Maybe it was because she thought that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She began to flash back to the night 2 years ago when she was arriving home from her night class. As she walked into the front door of the apartment she shared with Ruby at the time. Seeing the pair of red high heals made her stomach drop as she began to feel a pain in her chest. She snapped herself out of it. Emma thought that running away from everyone would solve the issue of never being hurt again. Why should she isolate herself from the chance of happiness over someone whom never deserved her in the first place. She was scared. She knew that.

As Emma finished up her meal she began walking back to her shop. The minute she walked through the door she saw Ruby smiling while she was texting on her phone.

"Get a room!" Emma jokingly said to Ruby. Ruby followed Emma as she sat down at the computer in the back.

"Sooo…" Ruby asked. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do yet?"

Emma looked up at her from the computer. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on Emma! If you come I promise to never try setting you up again."

As tempting as that offer sounded Emma believed it to be only about fifty percent true. Emma put her face into her hands and let out a big sigh, "Fine. On one condition if it's a dud you cannot stop me from dipping out early."

"Seriously?!" Ruby squealed from excitement. "Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell Kat!" She hugged Emma tight before pulling out her phone texting madly.

"What's her name anyways? HELLO? Earth to Ruby!" Emma said trying to get her friend's attention.

Ruby finally peeled her eyes away from her phone long enough to give Emma a smile before finally saying, "Regina."

Emma thought to herself, 'Regina' that was a different name.

Ruby laughed before saying, "You don't know any Regina's so stop thinking of people to associate her with to get out of this!"

Emma smiled to herself at the thought of her friend knowing her so well. As Ruby walked off and Emma began her work on the computer she whispered the name to herself as she smile slightly.

" _Regina."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The store was now closing as 6 o'clock approached. Ruby walked back into the studio where Emma was currently cleaning up the excess material off the floor from her previous carvings. She walked up to the work bench to see the now finished products. The new prints were always hard to imagine before actually seeing them pressed on a flat surface due to all the different dimensions the separate layers provided. She could tell the one in her hands was a triangular geometric design of a forest with a small tent behind a campfire carved in an intricate design with the words 'Breathe Easy' on the bottom of the print.

"Even after watching you do this for years the way you can still come up with the new designs, and different ways to fill the subject matter to make it unique will never cease to amaze me Emma." Ruby stated to her friend.

Emma smiled as she thanked her friend sincerely.

"So do you want to go grab some dinner?" Ruby asked.

"No I think I'm going to try and get a run in before it gets dark. Also I have a previous date with my couch, and my DVR. You're welcome to join."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'm going to have to pass. David said something about having a few people over for drinks and games. As much as I love running and all I think that I'll choose latter."

"Suit yourself Rubes!" As Ruby left the building Emma could hear her locking the front door on her way out. She slid her fingers through hair on the top of her head. She had thought about the fact that Ruby didn't actually inviter her over to David's. She knew not to take matters like this personally for the reason that 9 out of 10 times asked she usually declined anyways. Was this who she was becoming? The boring old spinster lady that nobody invited to parties anymore because they were afraid of rejection. Emma had a glimpse of a future that could be hers.

'As she sat on her couch on a Saturday night indulging in pizza a chick flick on demand all while fending off multiple cats trying to pick off her plate.' She began to shudder at the thought. It was then that she realized that the upcoming changes that she was making were much needed. "Starting tomorrow." Emma muttered to herself as she remembered she had recorded 'Sisters' on her DVR. She absolutely loved Tina Fey, and the relationship that she had with Amy Poehler only made her love the two girls even more.

She walked upstairs to her apartment to change into some new clothes. Emma had always been very fit, and she took great pride in staying as athletic as she was. Running always helped clear her mind of stress, and whatever worries that would sometimes be thrown her way. Plus she wasn't getting any younger, so she had to make sure all of her hard work didn't go to waste. The bonus of staying active also allowed for her to have her pizza and movie Fridays; as well as allowing her to drink what she wanted without having to worry about the extra calories. Emma picked out a pair of her black dry-fit running leggings with a matching fitted crop tank top, and her favorite purple sports bra. She slipped her sneakers on as she strapped her iPod to her bicep after selecting her 'I run so I can drink,' playlist. As Ellie Goulding's "On My Mind" began to fill her eardrums she ran downstairs, and out the door.

Emma usually ran at least two miles everyday. Whether it be in the morning or at night sometimes more, but never less. Many hung over days she wished she would let herself quit early, but she always powered through the nausea and pain. She was always happy she did because the ending result was most of the time her feeling better than she did when she started. As she rounded the side street two blocks from her building she began to slow down into a fast paced walk for her cool down. By the time she reached her door she stopped to stretch her legs, and back before taking the initiative to walk inside.

Emma watched as the sun began to slip below the horizon through the spaces of the downtown buildings creating the sky to reflect in different shades of pink and purple. She took in a deep breath, and felt for the first time good about the decision she made today. She was allowing herself to consider change, and this was something that she had shut out for so long. But Ruby was right. Why should she deny the chance at being happy again, and not have someone to share moments of the Earth's beauty with. This sunset made her realize how short life really is. It could be the last one she would every see if that was how her story was written. No one really knows when that time could come. Emma had finally accepted the fact that she was content. Yes content, but she wasn't happy. She closed her eyes and smiled knowing that she was now ready.

Three pieces deep in her pan pizza Emma had heard her phone buzz drawing her attention away from the comedy she had eagerly been waiting to watch.

 _ **Hey Emma! I hope that you're enjoying whatever movie you're watching, but I have updates to share with you! Text me when you get this.**_

 _Hey Rubes what's up?_

 _ **Are you free tomorrow night? Don't say that you're not because I know even if had something planned it's not something that can't wait.**_

 _Well since you already know what's best for me I guess why don't you just tell me what I'm doing tomorrow?_

 _ **I talked with Kat and she said that tomorrow evening worked best for her and Regina to get together with us!**_ __

Emma's eyes widened as she felt the anxiety rush to her head as her chest began to tighten. 'Tomorrow' that was so soon she thought. She had become open to the fact of even agreeing to the idea of this just 12 hours ago… tomorrow? She was thinking it would be at least a week.

 _Umm that's like really soon Rubes._

 _ **Emma breathe… It's okay I'm going to be right there next to you. It's going to be fine.**_

 _What are we even going to be doing?_

 _ **That's the best part Kat and I narrowed it down to three options that I'll let you choose from!**_

 _And those options are…?_

 _ **1\. Movie 2. Bowling 3. Comedy Club**_

 _1\. Hell no, I'm not going to be in the awkward atmosphere of you and Kat making out like a couple of horny teens trying to get it in. 2. There's bound to be kids… I hate kids, so no thanks. 3. I guess that doesn't sound too horrible. And there will be the entertainment to count on if it's not going well, and plus there's a drink requirement right?_

 _ **Yes that's what I was leaning towards also! Each person has to have at least 2 drinks minimum (help lighten up the mood a bit)! ;)**_

Wow okay this didn't sound too bad Emma had thought to herself. It would only be light conversation before the show, so if it ended up being a train wreck she wasn't forced to make conversation, and she could always leave at the end of the show instead of hanging out afterwards since it would be a good break point.

 _Okay Ruby #3 it is! What time and where are we meeting?_

Emma couldn't believe this was really happening. She willed herself to take a few deep breaths while she waited to hear back from Ruby. Looking up at her TV she realized she was so lost in the story line of the movie. Made sense considering that now all of her thoughts were on tomorrow night. Honestly Emma hated when people interrupted during the middle of a movie, but she found herself not annoyed with the fact that she had no idea what was going on. Instead she looked at the clock only to see that it was now past 11. She thought maybe she would try to get herself in the process of getting ready for bed, so she didn't completely look like the crypt keeper when meeting this new woman tomorrow.

That being said Emma grabbed the universal remote to shut her entertainment system down. She cleaned up the mess she previously made on her coffee table in the middle of the living room. Taking the box of leftover pizza she wrapped up the few pieces left before putting them into the fridge. 'Mm cold pizza' Emma thought to herself. It was definitely a weakness. She could never decide if it was better the night of, or the morning after. Most of her friends thought she was disgusting, but she didn't care 'more for me' was always her thought.

Walking into her bathroom Emma began to discard her clothes. She loved her bathroom. When she first moved in she knew that it was definitely going to take some work, but 1 contractor and a month of hard work later it was exactly how she wanted it. The dark wide hard wood floors with a glass shower in the corner of the room, and a claw foot tub against the wall. She placed this with the window a few feet above. She had designed this room to be a vintage design with a rustic feel, and she loved it. Emma found herself in that bathtub more than multiple times a week. It was her getaway place, and with the window directly above during the day the sunlight coming down allowed her to relax while reading a nice book with her coffee in hand.

The water hit her hand from the faucet of the tub, 'Warm' she turned away waiting for it to become hotter she let her hair down only to lean her head over to grab it all before putting it in a messy bun on top of her head to keep it from getting wet from the tub. As she turned to feel it again it was now scalding hot. "Perfect." Emma said as she smiled to herself. Thankful for the Lifeproof case on her phone she was able to play on it, or keep it close to her in the tub.

Emma put her hands on each side of the tub as she slid into the steaming hot water. She loved this tub for the fact that depending on how straight she sat up allowed her to adjust how much water covered her body. She had the water up to her collarbone as her arms rested on each side of the rub surrounding her. She had her phone in her right hand where she selected Cat Power's, '(I can't get no) Satisfaction.' She set her phone down on the edge as she reached for her washcloth she began soaking it into the water before placing it over her face.

Closing her eyes this was the first time Emma had fully relaxed all day. Her feet were sliding in and out of the water up to the faucet, and back down. She would lightly play with the knobs on the tub turning the water lightly on and off. Her chest rose slightly with each deep breath that she took with one more deep breath the rise of her chest caused her nipples to break the surface of the water. Hardening under the brisk air inside the apartment bit at her sensitive area of skin. This sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure down her abdomen between her thin but muscular thighs. Emma lightly let out a sigh; it was a feeling she had not felt in sadly a long time. She removed the rag from her face, and glanced at her beautiful physique hidden under the gallons of water that covered her naked form.

As the steam from the heat of the water rolled over the surface she thought to herself how long it's really been since she's indulged in the feeling of another's fingertips caressing her skin, and making her feel wanted. After the pain, and heartbreak that Belle had caused her she felt so damaged. Not only emotionally, but physically as well. Sex had become unappealing, and this jolt of energy was the first feeling she's had run through her body in a long time.

'BZZZZZZ' Emma glanced to a now lit up phone vibrating on the edge of the tub.

 _ **Sorry I was figuring out what time the first showing was, and when they could meet up! Anyways my apartment 6:30 show starts 8. The other two will be getting here around 7. Figured you may need a drink with me prior ;) XOXO.**_

Emma smirked as she thought of the consideration and love her best friend consistently showed her. As she thought about Ruby she knew that she was the only consistent person she's ever had in her life. Ever since they had met six years ago she had always been there for Emma. She was so grateful for the young woman walking into her life when she did. Emma didn't know that with the obstacles that occurred in her life if she would've been able to move past them if it wasn't for Ruby's amazing friendship. A tear of happiness ran down her cheek as she texted Ruby back.

 _I love you Rubes. Thank you!_

 _ **Love you too doll, anytime!**_ __

Emma finished washing up as she realized it was now after midnight, and she needed some sleep to prepare her for what was going to come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was just finishing sweeping up the studio to her shop when she looked at her watch. It was 5 o'clock. Perfect she thought. Her nerves had been running so crazy all day that she decided to try to use the excess energy, and put it into her work. She had just finished printing 20 shirts for her inventory when she decided to finally call it quits.

Standing in a towel following her quick shower in front of the mirror in her room she was trying to decide what she should wear for tonight. She pulled out a pair of black skinnies with an aqua and white plaid flannel before placing them on her bed. She began to rummage through her delicates drawer before getting to the bottom back of her drawer. She saw a piece of black lace poking out of the pile of underwear. As she pulled them into view they were a lacey black pair of boy shorts. Letting out a small sigh she couldn't remember the last time she even tried to wear these. She pulled out a matching bra they both had an intricate design of flowers printed in the lace. 'You never know' was the reasoning of her thinking when she began to step into the undergarments before she slid them up over the slender curves of her body. She looked at herself again in the mirror. It's been a long time. "Not bad," she smiled to herself at the image in front of her.

She was just finishing up curling the last piece of hair before she spritzed herself with some of her Burberry Brit perfume, and brushed over her teeth. She checked over her makeup one last time, smiled in the mirror and she was ready. She put her thin wallet into the back pocket of her pants as she grabbed a white infinity scarf, and pulled her black boots with the small heel as she zipped them up her ankle before sliding the ankles of her pants over them grabbed her black leather jacket and she was out the door.

Emma pulled into the parking lot at Ruby's apartment complex it was about 6:20. She turned her the engine off in her Jeep Wrangler Islander as she then took a deep breath. "You can do this Emma all you're doing is hanging out with a Ruby, and meeting two of her friends." She gave herself a small pep talk as she opened her door, and began walking to her friends building. As she approached Ruby's door on the 3rd floor she knocked a couple of times before walking in. Ruby was in the kitchen already playing music over her speakers mixing drinks obviously waiting for Emma.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Emma interrupted Ruby's dancing as she began pouring shots for the two girls.

"Hey! Get ready for a fun night. As promised your drink my lady." Ruby winked at Emma before handing her a rum and diet coke. Emma's absolute favorite.

"Mm you are the best." Emma said as she took a sip of the strong drink. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sweet taste that ran over her taste buds and down her throat as the warmth of the alcohol spread through her veins.

The two women had gotten so caught up in their drinks and the amount of laughter that the light buzz had brought into the kitchen that they had just barely heard the knock on the door. Emma almost spit out the liquid that currently resided in her mouth when she looked at the clock displaying 7:02pm. Ruby's excitement to see Kat again was clear in the huge smile that arrived on her face, before addressing the look of concern on her best friend's face.

"Emma it's going to be just fine!" Ruby tried assuring her friend.

Emma nodded her head as she felt her palms instantly become clammy from the nerves running through every centimeter of her body. She had allowed her self to lean her back against the countertop pouring a refill before they made their way to the kitchen through the apartment.

Emma heard Ruby loudly greeting the two women at the front door. She stayed hidden so she could see a better view of the woman who she was now meeting, and hopefully could get an idea before she could see her.

"So I can take both of your coats if you'd like, and don't worry about your shoes it's all hardwood I can sweep up later." Ruby joked as Emma heard a clatter of heels hitting the wood floors throughout the apartment.

"So I'll show you two around quick, and then we can meet up with Emma in the kitchen where we can have a drink and talk a little before we head out to the show."

Emma knew that they would be rounding the corner of the apartment's layout and that she would be able to get a glimpse of the two before they would actually see her in the kitchen. She had first spotted Ruby leading the two girls before seeing the familiar blonde making direct eye contact with Ruby intently hanging on to each word the tall brunette was saying. Shortly after the blond had followed Ruby down the hall she saw another figure follow. Emma felt the butterflies arrive; she knew this was the woman Ruby had so desperately wanted her to meet.

The clattering of her heels first brought Emma's eyes level with the floor where her sight met up with a pair of stunning black heels. As her eyes began to move with the figure of the woman in front of her she then took in the curves of the muscles in the woman's calves that were attached to the rest of her long thin tightly formed muscular legs. These heels did her justice. They accentuated every curve her legs had to offer by flattering the figure she presented. Emma could feel the heat rise in her chest as she continued scoping this mystery woman out. She wore a tight pencil skirt that clung so nicely to Regina's round but firm ass that had it looking like that skirt was made just for her. Her hips where she had a deep red slim fit button up shirt tucked into her skirt. Her eyes traveled up the small of her back to her feminine build of her shoulders where black hair cascaded down thick and full with a slight shine to it. Emma couldn't believe her eyes. She was not expecting this. It was then that the woman began to turn towards the kitchen as Emma felt like it was slow motion as her torso first made its curve towards the kitchen. Emma took in each and every button that kept her shirt together before noticing that Regina had either missed the top button, or she knew exactly how amazing her breasts looked leaving it undone. Leaving an open space for Emma to ogle the outlines the two collarbones that stood so prominently on Regina's chest. She followed the hollow curve of her neck up to her throat taking in the darker shade of the smooth skin Regina possessed as her own. Until she saw the perfect contour of the shape of Regina's face. The beautiful smile as she was laughing. The husky dark sound that left the vacant space the smile left open, and it was then that her eyes met Regina's. 'Eyes darker than midnight.' She thought as she took in the familiar beautiful brown orbs that felt as though they could see directly into her soul. Emma felt as though she had just swallowed a stone.

"… And here's the kitchen. Emma this is Kat and her friend Regina. Ladies my best friend Emma." Ruby continued joking to Kat and Regina, "She's the one I was with at the bar with before she made like James Bond, and snuck out of the bar." It wasn't long before a snort of a laugh came out of Regina.

Emma's eyes widened at the woman's expression to Ruby's comment before hearing Regina mutter under her breath, "I don't know if it was very sneaky." Emma felt a flush in her cheeks before Ruby and Kat both looked at Regina.

"I'm sorry." Regina interrupted. "We've met before. Haven't we Emma?" The dark haired vixen put Emma on the spot.

Emma's throat suddenly felt dry as she grew beyond embarrassed. She was finally able to stutter out a single word before needing to take a small sip of her drink to smooth out the dryness in her throat. "Ye—ess-"

Ruby looked back and forth between the two women before stating, "Wait what?! You two have met?"

Regina laughed lightly before speaking. "Yes we 'literally' ran into each other the other night at Rumors." She shot a discreet wink in Emma's direction. All Emma could able herself to do was smile. Who was this woman? The easy going calm attitude this woman presented made what could've been a very awkward embarrassing situation very light hearted, and almost comical. This allowed Emma to breathe a little easier.

"Yeah I was making my way out when she turned directly in front of me as my toes hooked onto the edge of her ankle I bit it." Emma laughed a little bit as she pulled her pant leg up to her knee she showed the group of women the reminder of the two's meeting as they all laughed.

"Wow well this is pretty funny! Can I get either of you two ladies a drink?" Ruby asked politely.

"I'll take a whiskey coke if you have it?" Kat inquired as Regina placed a six-pack of hard cider on the counter.

Ruby began pouring herself and Kat both a drink before giving it to the woman standing next to her.

"I'm a little picky. Do you have a bottle opener?" Regina had asked openly. Emma took this chance to introduce herself officially to the woman who stood directly across from her.

"Here I always carry one." Emma stated as she took out her keys that had a bottle opener attached to the middle ring. She then realized that she might have sounded a little like an alcoholic with that statement. She ignored the thought hoping that Regina wouldn't try to look much into it. She walked up next to Regina as she took one of the ciders in her hand opening it for her. "Officially it is nice to meet you my name is Emma." She stated baring a small but stunning smile as she brought her hand out to shake Regina's.

"Regina. Officially." Regina responded back as she took Emma's hand in hers. Emma could feel the spark between the two as she lingered feeling the softness but slight firm of the grip Regina showed her. Emma couldn't believe this was the woman that had been playing through her mind the past couple of days. She's never been one for fate, but right now she couldn't deny how thankful she was that this woman had crossed her path again. The close proximity of the two women allowed Emma's senses to pick up the faint smell of spice and apples that caused her head to spin; it was an absolutely delicious, and intoxicating scent.

It took until Kat had interrupted the two's eye contact, "I'm Kat!" She looked then at Emma who smiled and replied, "I'm so sorry; Emma!" She shook her hand as well before she really took in the younger woman's features. She had two very beautiful light blue eyes with high cheekbones that came down into a very pretty smile. She could understand why Ruby was so taken back by this woman. The bubbly personality she portrayed seemed to match someone she could see bringing out the best of her friend. She turned again back to Ruby as they both began talking while Emma had nervously cleared her throat taking a few more sips of her drink before Regina had come over and leaned on the counter next to her.

"So this is kind of crazy eh?" Regina said making small conversation.

"Yeah it is. So what did Kat tell you about tonight?" Emma inquired.

"Well I had met up with her a couple nights ago before meeting your friend Ruby. We had all talked for a short moment while grabbing a drink before Mary, who is another mutual friend of ours, decided that we should let the two of them finish the night they had started together. It wasn't until the next morning that Kat had texted me saying that she would like to see Ruby again, and that Ruby had a friend I may find interesting." Regina then looked up at Emma before flashing that absolutely perfect smile again. This smile just melted Emma's core.

"Sounds a bit like how I got here as well." Emma responded.

Regina took a few more sips of her cider before turning to face her when saying, "Well… are you glad that you came out?"

Emma felt the redness flowing into her cheeks again as she couldn't believe how straightforward this woman was. "Yes. Yes I am." She stated finally before smiling back.

The two of them came a part of the others conversation as they walked towards the two coming to a game plan before they had finally decided that they would call a taxi van to bring them downtown to the comedy club. Emma was okay with this. Originally she planned on driving separate, but now she didn't feel the need. Her gut feeling was telling her that this was going to be a good night. She let the warmth spread through her body as she and the other women grabbed their coats, and headed through the door.

 **Authors note: I just want to say thank you to those taking the time to read my story. I hope you are all enjoying reading this; as much as I am enjoying writing it! I know you've been patiently waiting for the date, and I apologize it's taking me longer than I'm sure you want. But it's coming! I will continue to try to update daily with the events of the weekend I wasn't able to post until today. So if I'm not able to do it daily I will due my absolute best to update every other day. Enjoy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The four women sat down at the table their reservations were for about two tables back from the stage. The room was very well lit considering the show was not to start for another 30 minutes. A waitress then walked over to their table to grab their drink orders before the show began.

"So I have two whiskey cokes with lime, one rum and diet, and a 12 OZ angry orchard."

"Yes please!" Ruby smiled with her response.

It was shortly after that they had received their drinks that the building began to fill with people. The tables were arranged with two chairs on each side both facing the stage, but with allowed room for the wait staff to maneuver to grab orders for the customers during the show. When picking their seats at the table earlier Ruby and Kat were quick to sit on one side which left the two chairs on the opposite side cozied together with Emma and Regina's names on them.

As the lights began to dim Emma had noticed Ruby slide her arm nonchalantly around Kat's shoulders. She had noticed Regina's posture in her chair had become a littler more relaxed. Emma began to panic, 'was she expecting me to do the same?' Emma thought to herself as she took in a deep breath and continued to stare straight ahead before taking a sip of her drink when all of a sudden Regina had leaned in to whisper into Emma's ear.

" _It's okay I don't bite..."_ Regina said with a slight pause before another word left her lips, " _hard…"_

Emma could have choked on the liquid that had just settled in her mouth as she began coughing when the slight inhale of shock went down the wrong pipe. Regina looked with a smirk as ruby concerned asked Emma if she was okay. Emma just nodded before finally catching her breath to be able to get out a few words.

"I just need the bathroom." Emma then excused herself still coughing uncontrollably.

She finally reached the bathroom as she looked to see if anyone else occupied the room she was in. She saw that it was empty, so she stood in front of the mirror as she let the last of the coughs escape her system. She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror and noticed that the excessive coughing caused her eyes to water which in return created her makeup to slightly run down her face. She grabbed a tissue as she wiped her face, fluffed her hair, checked her teeth, and walked to the main room. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile when she saw Regina smiling in her direction before mouthing an " _I'm sorry."_ Emma laughed lightly as she sat down where Ruby then addressed her.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

"Yeah barely." Emma responded in a sarcastic tone aimed at Regina.

With just a few minutes before the show was beginning Regina again continued to make small talk with Emma.

" _So how's your sense of humor_?" Regina whispered.

" _Ridiculous. I love funny shit."_ Emma then replied.

" _Good me too. So tell me, are you still nervous?"_ Regina had asked as she placed a hand on Emma's knee. The contact alone caused Emma's stomach to do flips.

" _You make it hard not to be."_

" _I can pull back a little if it would make you more comfortable, but to be honest I'd be lying if I said that's what I wanted. Since the first time I saw you during our little 'run in' I knew that I wanted you. You're absolutely gorgeous Emma."_

Emma gulped at the woman's flattery. " _You don't even know anything about me."_

" _No you're right I don't, but I can hope that you will give me the change to figure you out?"_

Emma felt her nerves going crazy with the thoughts of letting this woman in. Why did it feel so right? Her words just flowed into Emma's ears making her mind melt with the husky tone, and how each word had rolled off of Regina's tongue. It was undeniable the attraction the two women shared that Emma had already forgotten about the hand now rubbing her leg lightly as it felt one with her physique. She loved how this entire night she didn't once feel uncomfortable. Regina's attitude and demeanor was just so enjoyable and contagious to be around.

The lights were now completely out. Emma could tell it took Regina by surprise the way she squeezed her thigh made both of the women jump. Emma felt the goose bumps form on her arms from the sensitive skin being touched until they began to spread throughout her body. A spotlight then formed on the stage where a man stood, and began to speak about the show that was about to begin. Emma couldn't even remember each word from the last as the light from the stage was reflecting on to Regina's face made her look almost angelic. This woman was beyond captivating and Emma couldn't even believe that Regina was attracted to her. Why her? How was this woman even single to begin with? It was then that she saw Regina's face break into a smile. That smile was the most beautiful think that Emma had ever seen. As she let out a real throaty laugh Emma could only imagine that the comedian on stage must have said something funny as the rest of the world was tuned out due to her concentration on Regina. It was until this was broken by Regina turning her head still laughing while looking over at Emma. Emma forced a fake laugh to keep her out of trouble.

"Are you okay?"

Emma snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh yeah! I had something in my eye." She quickly put her finger to her eye to try to remove the nonexistent object.

"Oh let me see." Regina leaned in close to where Emma could feel her breath upon her lips. Her cheeks flushed which didn't go unnoticed by Regina who smiled before whispering, " _Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you. Well unless you want me to_." Winking at the end of her sentence.

Emma just laughed nervously as Regina added in, " _I think you got it I don't see anything_." Emma again smiled knowing that Regina probably was just playing along so she didn't embarrass her. Emma finally turned and focused on the show all while sliding her hand down to meet with Regina's before feeling her welcoming the grasp with a firm squeeze. Both women smiled then they were instantly lost in the show. The comedian delivered quip after quip with hilarious stories to tell.

Each woman now a few drinks in were all laughing together as they discussed their favorite parts of the show as they started walking out of the building.

"What do you all feel like doing?" Ruby asked the group of women.

"What time is it?" Kat asked.

"A little after 10." Emma added in.

"It's still early!" Ruby then shouted while adding a little dance to her step. "Do you guys want to stop by Rumors and see what's going on tonight?" Ruby asked.

Emma would normally find herself ready to head home to bed, but she saw the small smile of hope that became present on Regina's face at the idea of heading to Rumors that made Emma not want this night to end either.

"I'm down." Emma piped up.

"Yeah me too. Sounds fun." Regina then added.

They arrived at the bar after walking the few blocks away.

"Geez aren't your feet just killing you by now?" Emma asked now looking down at Regina's feet.

"Discipline Emma. Discipline."

Emma scoffed as she replied, "Yeah whatever you say."

As soon as they walked into the bar the music was on point as Tinashe, '2 on (DJ Q Remix) was filling the atmosphere through the speaker system. The ladies went up to the bar as Ruby slid into Emma giving her a small hip bump before leaning in as she could see both Kat and Regina were having their own side conversation.

"How's it going?" Ruby asked. "You don't look like you're being tortured to death."

"Okay, okay, okay Ruby you were right. Are you happy? She's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous." Emma said. "She has such a fun and carefree personality."

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Ruby replied while lost in a daze staring at Kat.

"She is super cute Rubes, and is very sweet on top of that."

"She'd be sweeter on top of me…" Ruby then replied.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend as she ordered a round of drinks for the four women.

"Thank you Emma; you didn't have to do that!" Kat said graciously as Regina agreed.

"Not a problem."

Ruby then grabbed Kat's hand, "Shall we?" As she didn't leave any room for debate from the other woman she drug her out to the dance floor. Emma just shook her head at her friend's actions.

"So do you come here often? I must say in all the years I've come here I have never seen you here before; minus the other night that is." Emma asked Regina.

Regina spoke loudly trying to overpower the loudness of the music playing. "No I just moved here less than a month ago. I met Kat through work, and we actually befriended each other pretty quickly. The other night we were here was my first time, and I rode with our other friend Mary. "

"Ah gotcha. So where do you two work; what do you do?" Emma then asked.

"I'M SORRY EMMA CAN WE PLEASE HEAD UPSTAIRS WHERE IT'S A LITTLE MORE QUIET?" Regina was now yelling trying not to sound rude.

"Oh of course!" Emma responded as she led the way up stairs where she set their drinks down at a high top table before looking down at the dance floor where they had now been able to see quite clearly. It only took a minute before Emma spotted both Ruby and Kat dancing very closely to each other. Emma smiled. Seeing her friend this happy made her happy. "It looks like they're hitting if off pretty well." Emma stated to explain her staring.

"Yeah that's good!" Regina responded smiling.

"So anyways Regina, what do you do?"

Regina began explaining her line of work as a Senior English Professor at SSU (Storybrook State University), and how she had just accepted the job two weeks ago. How she met Kat one week in as she realized that her she was just across the hall. She taught English 101. The end of the school year had already passed which allowed Regina to transfer very easily as the room was emptied out, and now hers for the taking. Emma couldn't help but imagine Regina dressed for work in a position of power. The pictures began running through her head.

"Man I wish I could've sat in on that class. I would've loved to have a teacher as hot as you. Maybe then I would've been able to focus a little better." Emma said as she saw the redness flow into Regina's cheeks, but was taken back by the brunette's response.

"Oh really? Tell me Emma were you a naughty girl…?" Regina had said this as the flirty vibe just rolled from her throat, and off the tip of her tongue.

"I guess you'll never know…" Emma played along before taking a sip of her drink watching Regina move uneasy in her chair. She tried to give the older woman a wink in her direction as this was her way of showing her that she was becoming more comfortable.

"So how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Regina smiled, "Don't you know you're never supposed to ask a woman her age? But really I can't hide it I am 29 years old." Regina replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm 27." Emma was quick to respond.

Both women continued to converse a little about their lives as Emma began telling Regina what she did for a living. First giving a background on her schooling to where it brought her creating her own business, and her success in doing so. Regina had sat at the table with her chin resting on her palm that was now propped up as she was entranced and intrigued in the woman's passion and excitement that she displayed as she talked. There was a change in atmosphere as the woman had already continued drinking to where they were both now feeling a very strong buzz to a slight drunk feeling. They could tell in the way that they became a lot more giggly in their conversation that Emma didn't even realize until she looked at the table that Regina must've grabbed her hand while she was talking as they were now holding onto each other.

"Would you want to dance?" Emma finally asked with the little confidence she had now built up.

"Oh no, I'm not good." Regina responded quickly.

"There's no way that you could be bad." Emma responded as she stood up still hand in hand with Regina as they made their way downstairs. Regina continued to hesitate, but Emma just reassured her consistently that it was going to be okay. They made their way into the middle of the floor between everyone already dancing, so that the bystanders on the outskirts of the dance floor wouldn't be staring directly at them. Instead they were surrounded by others so involved with the ones they were already with that it gave them an almost sense of privacy.

The DJ began mixing a new song as The Weeknd's, 'Earned It' began playing through the sound system. Emma moved into Regina's space closer as her body felt the magnetic like pull to Regina's. She needed to feel more of this woman, and she needed to feel as much of this woman as possible. Emma then wrapped her arm around Regina's lower back and pulled her against her body. As they began to move their bodies as one with Emma's lead she followed the beat of the music to find her rhythm. Emma had leaned into Regina's neck that was greatly exposed to her now.

" _Do you trust me?_ She whispered into Regina's ear. She now felt Regina's body tense up for the first time tonight.

"Yes…" Regina answered her back.

"Good." Emma said as she now turned the older woman's body so her back was now flushed against Emma's chest. She then grabbed Regina's hips as she directed them in a motion she was making to fit with the music while grinding up against Regina's tight ass. She felt the older woman find herself in the rhythm of the song as Regina pushed for more contact as she pressed back into Emma's pelvis creating more friction as she continued rubbing herself against the woman's sensitive area. This caused Emma to let out a slight moan as she bit her lip feeling the sensation building between her thighs. As Regina entwined her fingers with Emma's guiding them down past her hipbones bringing them closer to a more sensitive area gave Emma the permission to wander she was looking for. Emma gave her a tight squeeze. Regina then laid her head back on Emma's shoulder getting lost in their movements as this then opened an absolutely breathtaking view for Emma.

The way Regina's skin was glistening from the heat of the atmosphere, and the way they were dancing made Emma's mouth begin to water wanting to taste the apple-scented surface that was displayed before her. Emma's eyes traveled down Regina's neck to her chest she must've read Emma's mind as her arm wrapped around the back of the blonde's neck bring her closer to what she was already looking at. The movement of Regina's arm caused the two round mounds of delicate flesh to come together opening her shirt slightly more where Emma could now make out the undergarment hidden beneath. It was a red lacy red pushup bra that held the perfect orbs tight, and to their form. She didn't know if it was the heat of the building or the intoxication she was being dealt from inhaling who Regina was that was making her light headed. She felt the brunette begin to slide her backside a little harder against the crotch of Emma's skinnies. Emma could feel her arousal rising. As she slid up and down her arm wrapped a little tighter around Emma keeping them so close that it was almost forcing Emma to move her body with hers. As brown eyes met green Emma felt the same lump from earlier form in her throat. Her eyes made their way down the perfect contour of Regina's face as she saw the brunette's tongue part through her lips as she wetted her lips lightly making them look all the more inviting. As Emma found herself staring to lean in closer to Regina she could feel the hot breath on her lips as their breathing became heavier. Their chests now started to rise faster as Regina now closed her eyes leaning in Ruby walked up to the two women briskly before grabbing Emma's shoulders as she broke the about to be physical connection between the two women.

"Kat's sick! We have to go."

Regina immediately snapped back to reality with a concerned look all over her face.

"Where is she?!" Regina quickly asked.

"She's sitting down at a table with some water. She threw up three times in the bathroom, and the bouncer said we need to get her out of here." Ruby answered.

Regina quickly left to find her intoxicated friend as Emma was still trying to grasp everything that just happened. Ruby and Emma followed after Regina to where they saw her begin rubbing the blonde's back enabling her to drink the water Ruby had gotten for her.

"I'm so embarrassed." Kat drunkenly spat out.

"Babe you're fine. It's my fault for feeding you so much liquor." Ruby said with a sad tone.

Kat smiled as she looked up at Ruby with adoration. "Can we get some food pretty please? I'm so hungry, and I haven't eaten all day."

Regina then scowled at her friend. "I asked you if you ate before we left your house, so that we could get something if you needed to before we got to Ruby's!"

"Oops!" Was all that Kat was able to say.

"Alright Rubes you know that I love you, but you've got to get her home." Said the bouncer Justin she had befriended long ago.

"Will do. Thank you so much for all of your help I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you." The young muscular man said as he gave Ruby a big smile before walking away.

"Oooh he likes you!" Kat jokingly said as she picked up on his hints.

"I know." Ruby answered. "We're good friends though. He respects my boundaries and the fact that I'm a lesbian. I think he's just waiting in case I change my opinion on penis."

Emma's face cringed at the thought as Regina laughed. They all walked outside as Kat had her arm around Ruby's neck and the other two trailed behind.

"How about pizza?" Ruby asked the group of women.

"OH HELL YES!" Emma proudly stated. "As long as we go to Georgie's!"

"What is Georgie's?" Regina then asked.

"Oh my gosh you are about to have the best orgasm in your mouth that you've ever had." Regina's eyes got bigger at the comment that then made Emma laugh. "It's just a little ways up the road. Best pizza you'll ever have. Especially when you're drinking." Emma added.

They finally arrived to the small pizza joint where Ruby led Kat to a table as the others got into line. When approaching the counter she could see through the glass showcase where she could choose which type she would like. Emma heard Regina mutter the words, 'Oh my god' under her breath.

"I know right?" Emma added in. "I always get the loaded cheese macaroni with bacon."

Regina's eyes found it and she couldn't get over all the choices. Veggie, BBQ Chicken, Broccoli Cheese, Loaded Macaroni, Deluxe, Buffalo Chicken and Cheese, and the list went on. After debating Emma got each woman a large slice of her favorite. As she brought it back to the table she picked up a bottle of water for Kat. She hoped Regina liked the piece she picked; Regina she was a little skeptical when they were choosing. But she trusted in Emma.

Emma watched as Regina took a large bite of her pizza and she could've sworn that a light husky moan vibrated in the older woman's throat.

"Good eh?" All Regina could do was close her eyes in bliss, and nod her head yes.

Kat finished half her slice before lightly dozing off into her hand that was now propping her head up.

"I should probably get her home." Regina then said.

"Oh." Emma seemed disappointed when she realized their night may be ending, but looking at Kat she couldn't help but agree. "Yeah I guess so."

"Although she drove me to Ruby's… Problem there I don't know how to drive a stick."

Ruby chimed in and cleared her throat since the other two seemed to act as though she was non-existent. "I can just call a taxi again and we can all ride back to my apartment. Emma your car is there anyways, so if you both want to either crash there in the spare bedroom, or if you feel okay you could take Regina home Emma?"

Emma smiled knowing that her night with Regina was not yet over.

"Yeah that works! Well… If that's okay with you Regina?" Emma asked.

"Perfect." Regina then smiled at the blonde.

As they arrived to ruby's apartment they got Kat into Ruby's bedroom. After Regina had checked on her friend she left Ruby and her in the bedroom as Ruby finished taking care of her. Ruby set out a pair of pajama's and a glass of water before leaving the room so that Kat could get ready for bed.

Emma felt the effects of the alcohol wearing off to where she felt as though she was almost now sobered up. The need for sleep was now setting in.

"Well Regina if you're ready I can bring you home now?" Emma now asked.

"That sounds good. I think that Kat is in good hands." She replied before smiling at Ruby.

Ruby replied, "Yes she is. I'll have her text you when she's a little more coherent."

Everyone laughed as they hugged and said their goodbyes.

"Ugh what is it with lesbians and jeeps?" Regina asked as she got into Emma's vehicle.

"Hey don't hate on Aurora!"

"Oh God… You named it?"

"Well of course I did. Now hush and plug your address into my maps." Emma said as she handed her phone over to Regina.

Regina messed with Emma's phone for a minute putting her address into Emma's Google maps before setting her phone up in a position where she could see the directions she needed.

"Geez you live in the boonies woman." Emma stated as she realized where the GPS was taking her.

"Yeah… I love the city don't get me wrong. But it doesn't quite have the same breathe of fresh air that you can get out here."

Emma had gotten to a dirt road that brought her now twenty minutes from the city. Emma too had a love for the outskirts and the nature that it possessed as they drove through the wooded area. Shortly down the road Regina interrupted Emma to tell her to slow down as her house was now coming up on the right. Emma turned down the winding driveway that led to a wood cabin the in the woods that had a fairytale feel to it.

"Wow Regina your house is beautiful." Emma stated in awe.

"Thank you! I'm quite happy with my choice."

Emma got out of the vehicle to walk Regina to her door. They stood there in the dark with nothing but the light from the moon and the stars above them, and the crickets chirping around them.

Regina then broke the silence. "I'm really glad I got out of the house tonight to come do this. It was a very unexpected surprise."

Emma softly responded. "Yes it was. Thank you. I haven't had this much fun in well a very long time. I really enjoyed meeting you, officially."

"I really enjoyed meeting you too Emma."

Emma swallowed hard as Regina continued speaking.

"Are you still nervous?" Regina asked.

It took a second for Emma to reply. "No I don't think so… Not anymore."

It was all Regina needed to hear as she stepped closer to the younger woman. "Good." As she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma then grabbed onto her hips bringing her closer. Regina made eye contact as she bit down on her bottom lip. Emma felt the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She knew what Regina was waiting for. Was she ready for this? As quickly as the doubt ran through her mind the smile that broke across Regina's face removed all of doubt as quickly as it came out of Emma's head. Emma then closed the last of the space between the two before leaning her forehead against Regina's.

"My heart is racing…" Emma stated her words shaking as they left her lips.

Regina's hand slid up to Emma's chest as she placed her hand over her heart. _"Trust me."_ Regina whispered as she leaned up to close the final space between the two women. Emma let go. She felt the older woman's lips land on hers. Emma could taste apples as Regina's soft lips melted within her own. Emma found herself spinning at all the amazing feelings that were running through her leading her to hold onto Regina tighter. Both women took turns demanding dominance by capturing the bottom lip of the other between their teeth. Emma sucked and pulled onto the brunette's bottom lip causing to it to lightly swell when they pulled away to catch their breath.

"I could get used to this." Regina stated as her breathing slowed down.

"Me too." Emma replied.

"Would you like to come in?" Regina found herself asking the blonde.

Man did Emma want to follow that beautiful woman into her house. Out of respect not only for Regina, but also for herself she found herself politely declining. "I really wish that I could, but I think that I should be getting home to bed."

Regina had a slight look of sadness on her face before realizing how late it really was; it was then that she understood. "Will I see you soon?"

"Definitely." Emma responded before taking Regina into another mind-blowing kiss.

As Emma pulled out of Regina's driveway she smiled as she began to replay this evenings events in her head. It was then that her phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone as she pulled up to the stop sign ahead.

 _ **Please text me when you get home. Drive safe. XXX**_

Emma looked at the name under the contact that texted her. 'Regina Mills.' Emma laughed lightly as she figured out that Regina did more than just plug her address into her phone.

"Oh Regina… What are you doing to me girl." Emma sighed under her breath as she continued the drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **I know that you're probably sleeping by now, but I just wanted you to know that I'm home safe and sound.**_

It only took but a minute for Emma's phone to vibrate next to her. 'Oh looks like someone is still awake.' She thought to herself as she smiled.

 _No not quite yet. I just slipped into my nightgown, and just got into bed. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I fell asleep._

 _ **Well good thing I remembered to text you… Honestly I don't know how I couldn't; considering you're all I thought about on the drive home.**_

 _I'm flattered. I didn't know how you'd react to me putting my number in your phone without asking._

 _ **You seemed to be pretty confident in your forwardness all night, so I didn't think twice about it.**_

 _Sue me. I know what I want, and I always get what I want Emma._

Emma felt the goose bumps fill her body at the woman's dominance. She got a taste of it when they first kissed outside on Regina's porch. Emma liked it considering that she found herself struggling to put herself out there. She liked that Regina took control, and had the confidence that she lacked herself to say, and do the things she was thinking.

 _ **We'll see about that… ;)**_

 _I guess we will. Sleep tight Emma. I will be in touch tomorrow._

 _ **Can't wait. Goodnight XO**_

 _Nighty night. XXX_

Emma closed her eyes and quickly drifted off into her thoughts replaying the night she just experienced focusing on this beautiful new woman that had now stepped into her life.

Emma groaned as she heard her alarm going off at 8 am the next morning.

"Ughhh already?' Emma sighed loudly as she rolled over on her side to hit the dismiss button. She had forgotten to turn her alarm off the night before. Sunday was usually her day to sleep in considering that was the only day during the week that her shop was closed. Getting home so late last night it didn't cross her mind to turn it off for the morning that would follow. As she got up she could feel the headache forming in her head from the night before. She lost count of the amount of drinks that she had, but kept a steady rhythm that allowed her to maintain a good buzz rather than getting shit faced drunk at the bar.

Walking into her kitchen she rummaged through her cupboards before finding a glass, and filling it with water. Quickly chugging it down she then grabbed a couple of ibuprofen to help settle the now migraine from evolving into something worse. Emma quickly took her daily vitamins before scarfing down a banana. After drinking another glass of water she knew it was time to get her run in for the day.

Emma had a very refreshing run, but found herself only thinking of one thing. Well a person for this matter. 'Regina.' Her mind replayed over the dance the two shared the night before. The sexual frustration that ran through Emma's body as the image of Regina's red lacy bra covering the two succulent breasts that Emma was impatiently waiting to touch gave her the extra boost in her step that morning as she allowed herself to go the extra mile, literally. 'Three down' she thought as she debated on beginning her cool down, or going another round. She lifted her wrist as she checked the time. 9 o'clock. Emma decided that one more wouldn't kill her, and it was still early enough that she would have more than enough time to get some work done before running her weekend errands.

Emma walked into the apartment drenched in sweat for her long, but needed run. The day had begun so beautiful that by the middle of the run the temperature was already at a promising 75 degrees. She saw her phone light up on the counter as she filled and chugged another large glass of water **. '7 New Messages'** her phone displayed on the home screen. Emma could've spat the water out of her mouth not being used to her phone number being so popular.

 _ **8:25 am. Regina: Good morning sunshine. I hope that you slept well!**_

 _ **9:00 am. Ruby: Hey did you two get home safe?**_

 _ **9:05 am. Ruby: I need all of the details, so spill!**_

 _ **9:10 am. Ruby: I hope that the reason you're not texting me is cause you're still tangled up with Regina… ;)**_

 _ **9:12 am. Ruby: Emma you can't leave me hanging.**_

 _ **9:15 am. Ruby: Okay whatever text me when you wake up I guess.**_

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend's comments before seeing the most recent message.

 _ **9:22 am. Regina: Well I guess someone is not a morning person? Hmm text me when you wake up if you feel like you want to talk!**_ __

Emma began texting madly to make up for the lost time as she tried to fill her friends in on the missing time.

 _Emma to Ruby: Geez calm your horses Rubes. I just got home from my run. Nothing happened last night. Well… I guess not just nothing. We kissed when I dropped her off. It was literally perfect. Yes I know that I owe you, and you need to learn how to pull your panties out of your ass and learn some patience woman!_

 _Emma to Regina: Hey lovely. I am actually quite the morning person. I was up at 8 this morning. Had a small breakfast, and just got home from running a little over 4 miles. Now I'm about to hop in the shower to clean myself up! How's your morning going?_

 _ **Ruby: Is that what we're calling it now? Going for a run? If that is the case I went for a run this morning; a couple times… :X**_

 _Emma to Ruby: OMG! Rubes seriously!? How'd that happen?_

 _ **Ruby: 1./2 Ugh Emma… She is just so fucking perfect. Seriously I tried to be good! We cuddled all night last night, and when the sun woke me up this morning I knew I needed to shower. So when I got up I snuck out of bed as lightly as I could in hopes not to wake her while I jumped in the shower quick. I even had hopes to make Kat breakfast for her to wake up to.**_

 _ **2/2 I was mid shampoo when I heard the shower door slide open… There she was standing in front of me stark naked in all of her sexiness. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. I lost it Em. I couldn't help myself. After the shower we put some of my sweats on to make breakfast together, and well I couldn't keep my hands to myself yet again so… we took another run on the couch.**_

 _Emma to Ruby: Bahahahah! I can just see you… deer in the headlights._

Emma was now laughing in her text and in person as she pictured her friend's surprise.

 _Emma to Ruby: Good for you though Rubes. I'm happy that at least you got some!_

Emma finished the last words of the text before stripping down to nothing but her bare skin. Her phone vibrated again.

 _ **Regina: Oh really…? Would you like some company?**_

Emma laughed thinking about how Ruby just found herself in that exact same scenario that Regina was offering only moments ago.

 _Emma to Regina: Maybe next time… ;)_

As the blonde began to wash the sweat and grime from her body post run she touched her body with her soaped up washcloth running it over the muscular curves of her body. Her mind flashed back to the previous night again. Emma's eyes closed imagining Regina's form pressed so tight against her body. 'Mm' was all that was able to squeeze between the woman's two lips before she was able to swallow the rest of the moan. The washcloth then traveled down her lower abdomen. She continued the downward motion until her hand rested at the very soft silky sensitive area between her legs. Her arousal was begging to be released as it's been bottled up for far too long. These feelings have been long vacant, and now they were back. It began like the sun rising over the horizon it was here now and it was making Emma feel very much alive. Sexually this was a feeling she had forgotten. Her fingers dove between her legs closer to the core that desperately needed her attention. It was then that Emma found the lost bundle of nerves. She had made contact; which caused her knees to almost buckle from underneath her right then and there. As circular movements became quicker Emma found herself needing to use one arm to prop herself up against the shower wall.

The shower became hotter as Emma became wetter before sliding her long middle digit inside of herself using her thumb to continue rubbing her clit. As the memories began running through her head… 'Dark eyes locked in with hers, her senses filled with apple spice perfume, as she glanced down to see the two angelic mounds of flesh now barely covered in a sad excuse for a bra. The red lace was barely enough to cover what was unraveling before her.' She slid her finger in and out faster all while muffled moans escaped her lips as she continued to daydream about the woman who occupied her thoughts. 'She watched as the dark haired woman placed her bottom lip between her teeth as she bit down as a husky deep moan escaped her lips. Her hair now flowed freely over her bare shoulders as her body writhed to the music in a magical like movement grinding into Emma.'

That was all it took before a long overdue earth shattering orgasm ran it's course through Emma's body causing her to fall to her knees to the floor of the shower as she rode out the final waves of ecstasy. Emma sat with her back against the wall as the water cascaded over her body while she tried to catch her breath. She used the towel rack inside of the shower to help her stand up, and gain her balance. Her knees still weak from the energy spent trying to keep her stable just moments ago. She let the water run down her face as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her entire being. Emma began crying as she thought this feeling was previously damaged, and gone along with her ex girlfriend. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she began laughing lightly as a feeling of overcoming something she thought was no longer possible.

As the last of the soap left Emma's body and exited through the drain the water had stopped running. Emma began drying off her body before wrapping towel around her midriff twisting a second towel into her hair.

' **2 New Messages'**

 _ **Regina: I'll hold you to that…**_

 _ **Regina: What are you up to today dear?**_

Emma smiled reading the texts from the woman whom she just got off to in the shower not just minutes ago.

 _Nothing really planned. Will probably eat something quick, and after that try to get some work done in the studio before opening back up tomorrow. Have to make sure I'm not too low on anything in my inventory, and if I am I need to make the orders to fill them so I don't fall behind._

 _ **Ah I see. Sounds fun. Would you maybe want some company while you work? I'm putting myself out on a limb since you denied my offer for while you showered.**_

 _You are persistent Regina I will give you that!_

 _ **Only when it comes to you…**_ __

Emma smiled while reading the texts from the older woman.

 _If you'd like to I definitely don't mind company. Emma began typing as she found herself eager to be back in Regina's presence. I have to say I don't know how much fun it will be for you though. You'll probably get bored._

 _ **Honestly I don't really care I'd just like to see you again. I'm not picky about the circumstances. Maybe we could even grab some dinner afterwards?**_

 _Are you asking me on a date Regina?_

 _ **Depends… Would you like to go on a date with me Emma?**_

 _I would actually. I would enjoy that very much so!_

 _ **Then it's a date!**_

Emma got butterflies in her stomach as she then walked into her bedroom with a little more pep in her step showing the excitement of the day to follow. 'Would she be coming inside the apartment?' Emma found herself asking. She wasn't necessarily a slob, but she wasn't a neat freak either. She noticed her bed unmade with clothes from the night before, and pajamas from this morning scattered on the floor trailing through her apartment. She did a quick dressing of herself before hurrying through the area picking up the unneeded clutter that occupied the space.

After wiping the two drops of sweat from her forehead she sighed she was pleased with her quick attempt.

 _ **What time is okay, and what's the address?**_

Emma found herself quickly responding before heading down to organize her studio.

Her Bluetooth was in full swing as Emma lost track of time yet again getting lost in her project at hand. A new woodcarving she had begun working on. She began sanding down the edges making it impossible to hear the bell of the front door over the electronic tool. She was focused intently on her item with a sawdust mask covering her face and safety glasses over her eyes. It took until she pulled the sander away and turned the electric device off as she cocked her head to the side to see if the now distinct wooden bear standing on it's hind legs had anymore rough edges. That's when she looked up only to see Regina smiling in front of her noticing her admiring Emma's now work of art. Emma's face turned a light shade of pink that was almost impossible to see. She couldn't believe Regina was seeing her like this.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I got a little carried away." Emma immediately spoke up.

"Oh it's quite alright." Regina replied as she moved in closer to the blonde. "I rather enjoyed watching the way you work. Is wood the only thing that gets that sort of attention from your hands…?" Regina then quipped.

That went directly over Emma's head. The poor woman began answering honestly. "Well no I have tiles that I… Ohhh… I see what you did there." Emma corrected herself as Regina's brow quirked in a upward motion as she began laughing. "Very funny!"

"I'm only asking because I've never wished I was a piece of wood until now." She said as she walked up to Emma pinning her backside up against the workbench that was now behind her.

Emma swallowed as she felt Regina pull her mask down around her neck before she slid her glasses off setting them down on the table. 'Fuck. She was so sexy' was all that Emma's thoughts could process. Regina pressed her hips up against Emma's a little firmer as she rested her hands on both sides of the blonde placing them on the workbench.

NONONO's, 'Pumpin Blood (Franne Edit) began playing over the speakers as Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"I've been waiting to taste your lips all day." All Emma could do was let out a deep breath as her eyes found Regina's. It was then that Emma didn't know how it got there, but somehow her hand was now at the nape of Regina's neck pulling her down until her lips met with her own. It was a soft and sensual kiss, but held wanting. Emma's tongue made way to separate both of the women's lips seeking entrance to the brunette's mouth so she could get an even better taste of the woman who always left her wanting more. Emma's hand snaked through the thick dark locks as she massaged the back of Regina's head before wrapping both of her arms around her neck. Emma then gathered up a little courage by sliding her hands down to Regina's shoulders while maneuvering them to where the tables were turned and Regina was now slammed up against the table. Emma smiled against Regina's lips as she felt the older woman let out a moan due to the hard physical contact. The blonde's hands slid down to the backs of Regina's thighs before lifting her up setting her down in front of her. It was Regina's turn to smile before Emma wedged her thin form between Regina's legs.

"I feel like we may be moving fast, but this just feels so right…" Emma whispered as she continued to softly but passionately kiss Regina's now red swollen lips.

Regina bit down on Emma's bottom lip as she wrapped her legs around Emma's thighs a little tighter as she slid her arms up around the blonde's neck.

"I feel like it may have been a mistake me coming here."

Emma pulled away with a concerned questioning look on her face.

"I just know that now that I have your attention… I don't think I want you to finish working…" Regina answered Emma's look with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh really? Was this your plan all along? Emma said playing along.

"Maybe…" Regina said as innocently as she could.

"Well I'd be a liar if I said that I wanted to get back to work now that you're here. I would take that as a compliment Miss Mills considering I don't let anyone get between me and my art." Emma jokingly said with a stern look.

"Oh Emma I am so flattered that I have now trumped this bear that couldn't have waited under any other circumstance!" Regina sarcastically and drastically replied.

"Shut up…" Emma said as she crashed her lips back down onto Regina's as she made the older woman giggle as she welcomed her into her embrace.

It's been so long since Emma found herself this comfortable with someone that wasn't Ruby. As she kissed Regina she couldn't picture anything more perfect. The way the two women fit together the way there lips seemed to melt into one perfect movement blew the younger woman away. Was she moving to fast? The attraction, and physical connection was there. There was no arguing that. But Emma felt the fear starting to overwhelm the warm fuzzy feelings that floating around her body. As Emma pulled away it was Regina's turn to show a look of question and concern on her face.

"Are you okay Emma?" Regina asked sincerely.

Emma had to think for a minute. She couldn't just tell Regina that she was scared. Knowing that if she were to do that she would then ask her why, and it would go into a long story of Emma's past where Regina was sure to see just how damaged she was. Emma wasn't ready for Regina to see that side of her. Knowing that the other woman must've been starting to get suspicious she had to think of something quick.

"I didn't end up eating lunch before coming down here so I started to feel light headed from all of the commotion I'm sure, but I don't think it helps that I have an empty stomach." Emma finally was able to come up with.

"Oh not a problem! Your apartment is just upstairs isn't it? We could go up there if you want, and you could lay down while I make us up something from your cupboards and fridge?"

'Could she be anymore perfect?' Emma thought to herself. Now she cooks too? Emma hated to cook, so her saying this just made Emma see her in an even better light.

"I don't know what I have, but we can try. I don't want to impose by making you cook for me…" Emma replied shyly.

"Oh it's literally not a problem at all! I LOVE cooking." Regina said with a huge smile on her face.

"If you say so." Emma grabbed Regina's hand as she brought her to the stairway that would bring them up to her apartment. 'I can't believe she's coming into my place… Thank God I cleaned earlier.' Emma thought to herself.

As they walked inside she couldn't tell from Regina's reaction what she thought of Emma's place. Her face had a small smile, but after seeing Regina's house she thought it was maybe just because she was trying to be polite.

"I know it's not much, but it's home." Emma then chimed in.

"It's perfect." Regina said as she smiled at the younger woman.

She must've appreciated the rustic homey feel that Emma fell in love with when she first walked into her place as well.

As they made their way to the kitchen Regina told Emma to go lie down on the couch, and that she would bring her lunch when it was ready. Emma tried to argue with the older woman, but found that she was getting nowhere. She eventually gave it before plopping down on the couch. Her headache was now forming in her temples again, but she just blamed it on the fact that she should've eaten earlier after she was done with her run. The anxiety of the thoughts that came through her head plus the headache was enough to cause her brain to just shut down. It took about five minutes after lying down and closing her eyes that she then drifted off into another world of dreams…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Authors Note: To all of my wonderful readers I want to greatly apologize for the long wait for this Chapter. I hope that I can get back on track to my regular updates as life as become rather busy lately. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy the following chapter!**

Emma awoke to an amazing scent coming from the kitchen as she lifted her head up off of the arm of the couch. Looking around trying to make sense of what was going on she had then remembered that Regina was in her apartment. Making her lunch. 'I'm a jackass' Emma thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I dozed off!" Emma apologetically said to the older woman.

Regina was placing a few plates at the island in the middle of the kitchen as she bared the most beautiful smile to Emma.

"It's quite alright dear. I was talking to you and when I didn't receive a reply I walked over to check on you. You seemed so peaceful, so I figured I would let you sleep until lunch was ready."

"Ah so that's how this blanket got here. How long was I out for?" Emma asked shyly.

"Only about 30 minutes. Did you have a good nap?"

Emma thought about the question at hand, and realized that her headache was now gone, but the rumbling in her stomach brought her back to what Regina was making up in the kitchen.

"Yes actually I did. What are you making? I didn't think that anything in my kitchen could smell that good!" Emma laughed.

Emma got up off the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. "Mm this looks absolutely delicious!" Emma stated as she looked down at what Regina was cooking. Sliced red bell peppers, diced onion, garlic cloves, chopped chicken, and cheese melting over the top of the skillet. Toasted tortillas were ready on plate next to the stove.

"I hope you're not picky…" Regina nervously asked. "I figured if it was all in your kitchen that you probably ate it."

"Not picky at all… It looks absolutely amazing!" Emma smiled as she leaned in and gave Regina a soft kiss. "I've never had anyone cook for me. Thank you."

"No problem I'm glad you trusted me! Dig in." Regina replied as she handed Emma a plate before grabbing one herself.

Emma placed her plate on the counter where the bar stools were placed. She didn't own a table. It was just her that lived here, and when she had people over it was usually just Ruby and they ate on the couch. Very rarely did she eat at on the bar side of the island.

"Would you like anything to drink Regina?" Emma asked politely.

"Oh yes water please?" Regina smiled.

Emma began filling two large glasses with ice and water from the fridge before placing them both on the counter.

"Thank you."

"No thank you Regina. I still can't believe this… You've spoiled me."

The two women indulged in the meal before them. Regina would let a small smirk play across her face every time that Emma took a bite as she watched her close her eyes enjoying the tastes of her home cooked meal.

"Soooo good." Was all Emma could say while taking another bite of her meal. "You seasoned this perfect"

"I'm glad you liked it. You have so many seasonings in your cupboard but none of them look like they've been used?" Regina playfully asked.

"Yeah… I'm not a big cook. I have the proper tools yes, but most of that stuff was given to me when I moved into this apartment."

"Ahhh I see. Well I'm happy that you are finally having a proper nutritious meal. I saw your leftover pizza in the fridge." Regina replied.

"If you're going to hate on one of the best meals in creation go right ahead you won't be the first." Emma said very seriously.

"I'm not 'hating on' your cold pizza I found it quite funny actually cause I too am a fan of leftover pizza especially when it's eaten cold. Most people find it utterly disgusting."

"I KNOW RIGHT? They are crazy!" Emma said a little too excitedly.

"More for us." Regina winked at Emma.

"Yes more for us. Speaking of more of…" Emma sat her utensil down on the plate before her, and got up from her chair. Both women's plates had now been emptied.

She reached out her hand towards Regina waiting for the older woman to take it. Regina accepted as Emma led her over to the couch. They both sat down hands still entwined; Emma was the first to lean in. She finally let herself just let go and give in to what her body was craving. Regina had definitely filled her stomach, but there was yet another hunger aching in the younger woman. She devoured the lips that presented themselves before her. It quickly became a heated debate between the two women involving no words, only passion. Their lips melted into one fluid motion of sexual contact. Regina parted her lips letting the eager blonde in as she was seeking entrance to taste the other woman. The tip of her tongue lightly taunting Regina's as if they were playing a game. This caused Regina to moan lightly as her hands grabbed onto Emma moving again lifting her opposing knee twisting her body to straddle the blonde. Emma growled at the new added weight pressing onto her groin.

Emma needed more contact she bit down on Regina's lip before grabbing ahold of her hips. She felt the fluid motion of Regina grinding into Emma's touch. The friction caused Emma to groan as she felt the heat of her arousal shoot straight to her core. The blonde's lips derailed from the tracks they have stayed so loyal to as she began kissing down Regina's jawline. Finally reaching the desirable hollow of Regina's neck she began kissing the sensitive skin hearing the brunette breathing heavier with light moans occasionally escaping from her lips. Her hands slid up Regina's sides causing the woman to jump a little.

"Are you okay?" Emma mumbled against the woman's neck. Just as she was about to answer Emma bit down on the skin with her teeth.

"YeEEess!" Regina yelped before playfully slapping the blonde's shoulder as Emma smiled against her skin before lightly sucking on the area her lips already possessed. "Mm you better not give me a hickey Emma Swan…" This only made her suck harder. Regina pushed her away with a gasp where Emma then attacked her lips again.

Searching hands found their way up a fitted black shirt until fingertips found warm skin against them. Emma began dragging her nails up the soft skin of the woman's sides feeling a slight resistance from the woman's ribcage against the tips of her fingers. Regina's body shuddered as goose bumps arose all over her body. Arching her back for Emma she allowed the woman more access as Emma reached around and found to sensitive mounds of flesh now in her possession. Giving them a sensual squeeze Emma soon found eye contact with eyes that seemed darker than they ever did before. She knew this look, 'Lust' she thought. Before either could say a word both breathing heavier than before; Regina smiled crossing her arms in front of her body and grabbing the Hem of her shirt. She began pulling it up over her slender form, up over her head before dropping it down on the couch next to them.

Emma's jaw dropped as she took in the tan physique of Regina's body. If that wasn't enough as she was taking in the view in front of her that literally took her breath away… She then saw a pair of hands go behind the back of the woman whom was straddling her, and just a few seconds later a black lacey bra joined Regina's shirt on the couch.

"Fuck… You are absolutely perfect." This was all Emma could say as she felt like her jaw had hit the floor. She took in the smooth skin in front of her with a darker shade of pink in the middle of each pleasantly plump area on the woman's chest. She had perfect breasts. Emma's mouth began to water at the sight of the small hard nipples standing on point. Emma looked up to Regina's eyes a way both women knew was her asking for permission.

"Please?" Regina whispered before Emma had to verbally ask.

Eagerly leaning forward Emma took the dark pink nub into her mouth as she began playing with it to please the older woman. Using the tip of her tongue she flicked the hard bud up and down before lightly grazing her teeth over it. Her hand found it's way down to Regina's inner thigh squeezing it. She could feel the heat radiating from the woman's center. Regina leaned into her touch as Emma began caressing the restricted area. The jeans made it that much harder, so she slid her hand up to the button that was holding them together. Just as her fingers began to undo what was before them she felt an interruption.

"Oh you think so…?" Regina asked between deep breaths as her hands met with Emma's. "I think we may need to even out the playing field before anymore of my clothes come off my dear Emma…"

It's been far too long since Emma had allowed herself to undress in front of another woman. Nerves hit her stomach as the thought made place in her mind. It gave her a feeling of uncertainty doubting herself if she was ready for this. She closed her eyes a second before opening them again. Seeing this absolutely radiant confident woman half naked and wanting in front of her pushed that thought aside for a moment. Taking the view in seeing her unafraid and willing to show her most delicate treasures to the younger woman gave her a warm feeling that now arose in her stomach next to her nerves. Mixed feelings were now her inner turmoil. 'I've held back for far too long.' Emma thought to herself before grabbing the hem of her shirt and taking if off throwing it next to Regina's. Nervous at what Regina would think she deeply inhaled trying to read her expression on her face. She noticed a light blush arise in Regina's cheeks. This caused Emma to turn pink as well.

"You take very good care of your body Ms. Swan…" Regina huskily said as her hands began to trace each one of Emma's abdominal muscles that were sculpted in her stomach. Goose bumps now traveled their way from Regina's touch throughout her whole body. "You look like a Grecian Goddess. Absolutely beautiful… but I don't think we're quite even yet."

"Of course you don't." Emma played back with sarcasm. She began teasing the brunette by slowly sliding down each strap of her bra letting them down her shoulders as she then slid her hands around and unhooked the piece of fabric that held her breasts in. Unhooking it she kept a hold as she cupped the bra over her white creamy skin making Regina growl waiting impatiently. "You want these?" Emma asked innocently.

"Yes, very much so…" Regina politely answered as her breath hitched in her throat.

Emma took another deep breath before removing the only barrier keeping Regina and her from being on equal ground. She dropped it in the now pile of clothes next to them. Regina smiled as she spoke, "Perfection." Taking the blonde in another mind-blowing kiss.

Emma couldn't believe the affirmation she was hearing from this woman. She began thinking of her past relationship, and all of the flaws that were continuously pointed out to her by her significant other. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the kindness and beautiful words Regina showed her. She didn't even know her, and she already made her feel more human than anyone ever did before. Regina must've felt the water from her eyes on her cheek as she then pulled away.

"Emma? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Regina asked concerned.

"Yes I'm just fine."

"You're not just fine. You're crying. Is it something I did? Are we moving too fast?"

"No Regina. You're absolutely perfect. I've never felt such beauty from someone on the inside and out."

"So why are you crying?" Regina then asked confused.

"Because I don't know what I did right to ever deserve you coming into my life. I've never felt so wanted by anyone before, and you barely even know me."

"There's something here Emma. I felt it the first time I saw you; a feeling that I've never felt before. Can you tell me that this doesn't feel right? I don't know what happened in your past, but all of the people who didn't want you in that part of your life are idiots. I'm not going to press you to talk about that, and know that when you're ready to talk I'm here for you… But I can honestly say I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I know that we've only known each other a couple of days, but my gut feeling is telling me that I want to know everything and anything about you, I need to know. This physical spark that happens when we touch it's something words cannot explain. Do you not feel this too? Regina asked.

Emma replied now looking into Regina's eyes. "No I do. I guess I just didn't know how to explain it either… I thought that I might have been going crazy. There is a lot to my past that makes it hard for me to trust people I've had a streak of people making habits of letting me down. It makes it hard to open up to others… I can say honestly though that besides Ruby who took a long time for me to do so I've never felt this comfortable with anyone in my life. You make my second guesses go away. You make me feel as though everything is going to be okay…" Tears began forming in the green eyes as they closed the water streamed down her cheeks.

Regina used her thumb to wipe them away from the soft skin before cupping Emma's cheeks in her hands before speaking. "I'm here now, and I'm not planning on going anywhere… We can take this slower if you'd like I'm more than willing to wait for you. Just know that I'm here to stay."

Emma smiled before placing her hand over Regina's leaning into her touch more. "It's not that I'm not ready," She made a point to look at Regina's body before her before smiling again at Regina "I would love nothing more than to rip the rest of the clothes off of your absolutely sexy and beautiful body before ravishing you right here on my couch…" The words alone made Regina gulp before exhaling a wanting sigh. "But maybe we should get through a first day before this happens."

Regina smiled before embracing the blonde in her arms. She whispered into Emma's ear. "All of this…" She motioned at her body, "Will be ready when you are…" She smiled as she licked the outside of Emma's ear causing Emma to let a light moan escape her lips.

"You're such a tease…" Emma smirked. "Now as much as I hate to say it let us get dressed, and we can maybe go catch a movie before dinner?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." Regina replied sincerely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: To everyone who is still reading this I apologize again for the delay. Like I said life has gotten a little crazy, but to make up for it I made sure this chapter would not disappoint, and that it was much longer than the normal. Always I appreciate every one of you, and I thank you for reading! So now that I'm done rambling… Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"I absolutely love the location of your shop; well and your home. You're so close to everything." Regina said as the two women began their walk down Main Street to the local theatre.

"It has its perks that's for sure, but I have to say that I think I'm in love with your house, and I've only seen it for a brief minute. It's absolutely beautiful Regina, and it's probably just so peaceful." Emma laughed as she reached down to hold Regina's hand. She waited to feel her pull away, or to feel her wince at the contact displayed in public. But she didn't. This made Emma smile more as she looked up at Regina, and all the older woman did was squeeze her hand harder. She wasn't used to being with someone who was so confident in their sexuality that they could display that type of affection out and about. There was that feeling again… feeling wanted. It made her stomach stir up all sorts of nerves that were… good.

"Are you okay?" Emma heard before she finally snapped back into reality.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking." Emma replied shyly.

"About what Emma?"

"Honestly. Just how comfortable this all is. I'm not used to it. I know I've said it before, but it's just very overwhelming. Almost unbelievable."

"We can slow down like I've said before Emma. Just say the words, and I'll back off."

As they approached the next crosswalk Emma turned in towards Regina so they were both facing each other.

"No this is good." She then grabbed Regina's other hand as she leaned in and kissed the brunette on her plump red lips. Regina smiled against her. "That smile alone is just absolutely breathtaking. Everything feels right with you." Emma stated before kissing her again. The motion of others walking by them broke them apart as they realized the walk sign was now green.

They walked up to the front of the building where they could see what was now playing on the big white screen above the ticket booth. Considering it was a small in town theatre it didn't have a ton of options, but it was adequate to most people's needs.

 _Whiskey Tango Foxtrot; Star Wars: The Force Awakens; Deadpool; The Boss._

Emma leaned into Regina's shoulder as she spoke. "What are you thinking? Have you seen any of these yet?"

"I don't know they all look good, and they all have a different appeal don't they? I haven't seen any of them, and I'm horrible at making decisions when it comes to movies especially. What do you think?" Regina asked.

"I agree they all look good too, and I have to say that I'm a pretty horrible decision maker as well, so it looks like we may be in a rut." Emma laughed.

"Okay… well I'm always up for a comedy rather than an action, so you want to pick between Whiskey Tango and The Boss?"

"That works, but it may take a minute. Too hard choosing these kinds of things. I love Tina Fey, but I absolutely love Melissa McCarthy as well. Shit." Regina laughed at the young blonde deep in thought deciding between the two movies. She began whistling the Jeopardy theme song before Emma shot a glare in her direction. "Fine… I choose The Boss. I've seen the previews, and it looks pretty fucking hilarious."

"Wow language darling…" Regina scowled.

Emma's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't think about it. It's sort of a part of my everyday vocabulary."

Regina laughed. "It's okay, but it's much better when you save it for the right time…" Regina then winked sending Emma a mixed feeling. 'What did she mean by that?'

Emma rolled her eyes before walking up to the ticket booth buying both women's tickets. She grabbed Regina's hand and lead them towards the concessions. "Popcorn?"

"Oh. Always." Regina had a huge smile displayed across her face.

"Good!" Emma ordered one large bucket and two drinks. They got their seats in the middle of the theatre. They had gotten there just in time that they moment they sat down the lights dimmed. "Perfect timing." Emma whispered. Regina gave her a look like okay great now be quiet kind of thing. Emma embarrassed sat down further in her chair. The previews started playing for upcoming movies and Emma couldn't help but whisper her inputs on each one that displayed. Regina gave a courteous nod with an occasional small smirk to the blonde with each comment made. Emma took the hint as she quieted down as the movie began.

The theatre was completely dark now as the movie started. Emma felt a hand graze her thigh. She felt Regina rubbing the area of her jeans with her thumb before squeezing a little. 'Great now how am I supposed to concentrate.' Emma thought to herself. Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and squeezed it lightly as she smiled at the other woman. Regina didn't turn her head, but there was a smirk that lifted the edge of her lips.

They shared in the popcorn as well many laughs as they drank from their drinks. At one point Emma heard Regina let out a little snort, which only made Emma laugh harder. A bucket, 2 drinks, and a ton of laughs later the movie now ended. Emma linked arms with Regina as they began walking down Main Street. It was now reaching 7:30 PM, and the sun was on the horizon beginning to set. Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder as the two walked together.

"How does pasta sound?" Emma asked. Just after the question left her lips she heard Regina's stomach growl. "I think your body agrees with me." Emma laughed.

Regina took this opportunity to flirt with the blonde. "In more ways than one dear."

Emma gulped as she decided to play along. "Maybe we can feed your appetite later in more ways than one… dear." She felt the older woman tremble as she smiled to herself. 'Two can play this game…'

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ms. Swan."

"Oh I always stay true to my word Regina, and I feel like you may be underestimating me."

"Not at all I just want to make sure you're not a tease… just getting to know more about you Emma."

"I guess you'll just have to be patient Regina." Regina stopped walking at that point, and grabbed Emma's hand as she led her down a small empty side street where no one was walking or driving around. She slammed Emma up against the brick building closest to them before speaking again.

"I told you before Emma… I get what I want eventually. Teasing me or asking me to be patient is a minor obstacle to me. I have my eyes set on you. Maybe you don't think it yet, or feel it. But soon your body will be begging for me." Regina stopped her words by crashing her lips into Emma's taking her into a sensual but aggressive kiss that was long and hard. She pulled her lips away just as Emma began to lean in to it. A horn from a car passing by caused Emma to open her eyes.

"Mm don't worry I believe you… My body is already begging for you." Emma said as she smiled innocently before purposely added a wiggle to her step as she walked away.

Regina just laughed, "See! You are a tease!"

"Oh you have no idea…"

They ate their pasta and laughed and talked as they got to know one another better. Regina began by opening up of how she came out after she moved away from home for school. The letter one evening she decided to write to her overbearing strict mother. That she knew if she would've done so under her mother's roof she would've kicked her out regardless. How she wanted to wait until she was ready, stable, and on her own. How her sister called and told her that her mother received the letter, and refused to talk about it again. Neither woman had any contact since which was now 10 years later. Regina had well come to terms that her mother now wanted nothing to do with her. Even her sister had broken contact shortly after the call. Figured it was probably mothers doing. Emma squeezed her hand as they talked of the more serious things. She could tell it upset Regina whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Anyways that's enough about me, and my sappy childhood. What about you? How is your family?" Regina asked.

"Simple. I don't have one. Never did." Emma said in a very direct manner.

Regina's brows furrowed at the comment. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was in foster care in and out of homes my whole life until I finally turned 18 I able to get my own apartment with the money I saved from working after school, and summer jobs. I never knew my parents and never had foster ones that wanted me to be their child. I was a bit difficult I guess, but I've come to understand that it was just because people didn't get me, or why I was that way. But when you go from home to home given back to the system multiple times it sort of wears on you. It makes you lose hope, and that I did." Emma was able to say this without displaying a single emotion on her face. The emptiness sent chills up Regina's spine. "Ruby is my family really she's all I have since I graduated from High School and met her in college."

Regina was the one rubbing Emma's hand now, but Emma was just as quick to pull away from the comforting touch. This was a natural reaction to Emma to pull away from anyone or anything that tried to get close. The fresh memories on her mind didn't help the situation. Regina knew the younger woman was well guarded and not to take any offence to the action. There was a moment of silence before the waiter came over to the table.

"Could we get the check please?" Regina politely asked.

"Sure thing! Will this be separate or together?"

"Together please." Regina said as she gave a small smile in Emma's direction. Emma returned a smile that looked forced back to Regina.

"You didn't have to pay for me."

"Sure I do. This is a date correct? You already jumped ahead, and paid for the movie tickets so I can at least treat you to dinner."

"Well thank you."

"Anytime." Regina replied still keeping her assuring smile on her face.

As the two walked up to Emma's building they stopped at the door. Regina knew that the mood had now changed between the two women at dinner. She now thought neither woman's 'other' appetite would be fed tonight.

Regina finally broke the silence between the two. "I really had such a wonderful day with you, and I want to thank you for letting me in more today so I can continue getting to know you. I know things got a little tense at dinner, and I would never make you talk about something you don't want to. I know I joke about not being patient and getting what I want, but that's just my way of telling you how wanted you truly are. Like I need you in my life Emma. I found you, and I never want to let you go. I like you Emma, and the more I get to know you the more I like you. Don't be afraid of me. I know from what you've said, and how you react to things that you have your guard up. Just know that I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you Regina. I like you too. I know it doesn't come off that why sometimes, but I do. I appreciate you caring. I guess I'm not used to any of this, and it's kind of overwhelming. Not in a bad way, but I just compare to my past experiences which makes me pull back. I don't want to pull away its just habit. I really had a fun time with you today also. I enjoy getting to know you as well, and I thank you for your patience… Would you like to come up?" Emma asked then shyly.

This took Regina by surprise considering she thought that Emma wouldn't want anything to do with her for the rest of the night with the distance she put between the two of them at dinner and during their walk home.

"I would love nothing more than to come up Emma. If you're sure that's what you want?" Regina asked concerned.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Now… are you coming, or do we need to say goodnight?" Emma playfully asked.

"No! I'm coming!" Regina was quick to say.

The two women headed into the dark apartment before Emma flipped on the light switches.

"Where's your bathroom at if you don't mind me asking?"

"Down the hall to the left. Would you like a glass of wine?" Emma asked.

"Sure that sounds good." Emma heard Regina's voice trailing in the distance.

"RED OR WHITE?" Emma was now yelling across the room.

"RED!" Emma faintly heard. She smiled at Regina's sense of humor. She was happy that they both shared that trait. She began to pour two very full glasses of Shiraz. Emma grabbed a couple of coasters and placed them on the coffee table as she sat down. The fond memories of Regina straddling her earlier in the afternoon topless began running through her mind. Her mouth watered at the thought while the feelings of arousal came back to the place they previously occupied earlier in the day. Usually the earlier topic of conversation that was brought up during dinner would have Emma shut herself out from the world. She knew that she displayed the change of mood earlier, but now found herself containing the warm fuzzy feelings she's had previously from this beautiful dark eyed woman that has just recently became a part of her life.

It was then that she felt a pair of hands come upon her shoulders from behind. First it made her jump, she wasn't expecting the contact. So deep in thought it almost scared her until she remembered whose hands were on her. She began to relax into the massaging movements that Regina's hands presented.

"Mm that feels absolutely amazing Regina…" Emma groaned as she then lowered her head as she let out another small moan. This action brought a smile to Regina's face. All she had wanted was for the young woman to let go and relax for her.

Regina leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I love the way you say my name Emma." She felt the goose bumps rise on the blondes skin as she continued rubbing. "Would it be too forward of me to inquire if we could pick up where we left off earlier?" Regina knew she took a chance bringing this up again especially with where their moods were just at. But there was this constant need she felt to continue pursuing the younger woman. The emotional, and physical contact was so intoxicating that she continued to crave more.

This made Emma swallow hard as Regina must have read her mind with her previous thoughts running through her head. She didn't want to push Regina away anymore. Her body couldn't take it she wanted her just as bad. She felt it every time Regina looked at her, touched her, spoke to her. She needed her. Emma turned her head to face the brunette when she made eye contact with the angel before her she knew that there was no stopping the inevitable.

"I think that sounds good…" Emma replied huskily. Regina smiled when Emma stood up from the couch handing Regina her wine before taking a large sip of her own. Regina followed suit closing her eyes as she relished in the taste. Emma sat her glass down on the bar side of the island as she grabbed onto the hem of her shirt before pulling it up over her head. Watching Regina's look of lust playing through her eyes again. The older woman took a gulp of her wine before walking closer to Emma until Emma walked backwards her back meeting the edge of the countertop.

Regina placed her glass next to Emma's before placing using her fingertips to lift Emma's chin up to meet her lips to her own. It was a slow but sensual kiss both women equally giving and taking. Tasting the wine on their lips made them spin with delight.

"You taste so good," Emma mumbled out between kisses.

"Mm so do you…" Regina moaned out as she continued kissing down Emma's jaw line.

Emma leaned forward bringing her closer to Regina's ear while giving her more access to the skin her lips were currently on. "I wouldn't mind tasting more…" Emma said without thinking it was until after it escaped her lips that she comprehended that her thoughts were now aloud. Before she could change what had already happened she felt Regina speak against her neck.

"I wouldn't mind either." Regina said as she pulled on the hem of her shirt bringing it above her head to create more body contact between the two. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" She asked.

Emma picked her jaw up off the ground for a minute to reply. "Bedroom?"

"Sounds good… Lead the way." She smiled.

Emma began walking down the hallway where Regina followed until they reached the end where Emma opened the door. Emma felt her nerves rise again, but the arousal this time overpowered the fear. She knew that she needed to let her guard down. Why shouldn't she trust Regina? The woman hadn't given her any reason not to, and why was she still doubting this. Habit was a strong thing to break. Emma turned on her lamp with the dark red shade over it placed on the nightstand next to her queen-sized bed. It gave the room a very sensual mood. She placed the wine glasses down on the dresser before her taking a sip before doing so.

She turned to face Regina finally who was taking in all that was in front of her. 'Thank God I made my bed today.' Emma thought. It was decorated in different shades of orange, red, and pink with dark wooden accents for the furniture.

"I want to trust you. I really do." Emma finally spoke to Regina.

"I know you do. Like I've said before we don't have to do this."

"I want to. Like I really want to. My body like you said earlier has been begging for you since the first moment I saw you." Emma shyly replied.

"That's good. I don't feel alone then." Regina flirted back.

Emma took this as an invitation to move closer. She hooked a few fingers in the waistband of Regina's jeans closing the distance between them. Regina bit her lip at the feeling of Emma's fingers grazing her lower abdomen. Emma smiled at the older woman before turning them and pushing Regina down on her bed.

"Getting a little aggressive are we?" Regina raised a brow.

"Is that a problem? I didn't peg you for sensitive." Emma joked.

"Not a problem at all. I can take it rough…" Regina said huskily.

Emma jumped on top of the older woman as soon as the last word left her lips. They began kissing and Emma's hands started their own path by exploring Regina's tight slender body. Her right hand stopped at her hipbone grabbing onto it as she felt the woman writhing beneath her trying to create more contact. Her long slender fingers traced the skin right above the band of the jeans the woman was still wearing. Back and forth in a teasing fashion causing Regina to twitch below the younger woman as she was waiting anxiously.

"Please Emma." She then begged.

Emma smiled when she found the button to the restricting clothing as she loosened the material between her index finger and her thumb. The pants came open and Emma started her journey downward. Wanting lips found skin begging to be touched as she trailed kisses down the flat but soft skin that was Regina's. Down her chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach until what seemed endless stopped at the fabric around her waist.

"These need to go." Emma stated, and all Regina could do was nod in agreement as she watched Emma sliding down her body.

Emma hooked both hands inside the woman's pants as she slid them down the long muscular legs that she had seen the night before. Once they were removed Emma made it a point to start down at her ankles and work her way up. Massaging every inch of her incredibly sexy legs with her fingertips causing Regina to breath heavier, and just when she thought it couldn't get better Emma's lips followed where her hands left. She felt each muscle flex when she touched them obviously a reaction to her the contact until she noticed Regina was the one with goose bumps now. Her skin was so smooth, and just perfect. The lighting in the room brought out the darker tone of Regina's skin making her look more exotic than Emma ever saw her before. Emma looked up only to see Regina's head leaned back as her chest continued heaving from deep breathing. It was then that Emma made her way to Regina's inner thighs.

Regina wore a see thru black lacy pair of boy short underwear. Emma's mouth began watering again at the sight before kissing her tender sensitive skin. She soon felt a stray hand find it's way to her hair pulling her head closer. It was obvious what Regina wanted. The woman's impatience made it fun to tease her. Emma softly bit down on the thin skin.

"Mm Emma… Seriously?" Regina whined.

Emma looked up again and saw that Regina was now watching her. She grabbed a hold of the hips that were laid before her. She lifted her mouth from the previously tended area to one that she had yet to taste. Her lips found their way to Regina's core as she kissed softly through the fabric that still covered her skin. Regina let out a soft gasp as Emma continued feathering her with kisses.

"More… please." Regina now begged.

Emma wanted to teach her a lesson when it came to begging all it led to was more teasing. Her tongue parted from her lips as she began licking the sensitive area feeling her panties get wetter from not only her tongue, but Regina's arousal as well. This caused Regina to lightly pull on her hair making Emma's motions a little faster causing more friction in the spot Regina needed touched most.

"Fuck Emma. Stop teasing me please."

Emma pulled her head away. "Whoa… language 'dear'."

"No no no I said when it was appropriate. Fuck, and fucking are plenty allowed in the bedroom…" This caused Emma to smile.

"Ah got it. So me about to 'fuck' you with my tongue is appropriate then is it?" Regina moaned at the words escaping Emma's lips.

"Yes Emma, please."

Emma couldn't help but need to fulfill this request. She hooked her fingers in the woman's delicates pulling them down over her hips and down her legs before settling back between her thighs. Regina's hand found her way back in Emma's hair pulling it lightly. Emma took it as a sign she was ready. Her tongue parted her lips once again this time making contact with her skin.

"Ahh yes right there!" Regina was vocal as Emma's tongue grazed over her clit. Emma continued flicking the tip of her tongue over the tiny nub repeatedly as Regina pulled her hair harder. "Fuck! Emma yes!" This urged Emma to go faster as Regina spread her legs further apart. The blonde's fingers found there way between the woman's folds in the center of her legs. She was more than wet for her now as the tip of Emma's finger slid into her opening causing Regina to let out a faint groan of pleasure. Emma smiled feeling the tight warm walls closing around her finger needing more contact from her as she slid her finger in and out of Regina. As she began fingering her faster she began the motion with her tongue was again. This had Regina's hips bucking up against the younger woman. Regina began moaning in sequence of Emma's finger hitting the spot that has been far to long untouched. Emma took her relaxing around her finger as her saying that she wanted another so she added one more digit to the woman's core. This earned a deserved yelp of pleasant surprise from Regina. Emma couldn't help but smile at the woman's reaction. She took Regina's clit into her mouth as she began sucking on it Regina's moans becoming louder as she pulled on Emma's hair harder.

"I'm so close Emma, please don't stop!" Regina begged as she was grinding her hips in an upward motion only making her closer to Emma. The blonde took this as a time to curl her fingers upwards hitting the spot in full contact now, sucking harder, and as if it was clockwork Regina's muscles tightened keeping Emma's fingers prisoner inside of her as she screamed louder than Emma ever heard before while her back arched up. She came hard. Emma didn't expect this she smiled in a way of being almost flattered. She continued her motions until Regina slowly rode out the remaining waves of her orgasm.

"Holy shit Emma…" Was all Regina could say in between deep breaths.

Emma climbed up Regina's body. It looked like it was sparkling from the tiny beads of sweat she possessed.

"Mm you are so incredibly sexy…" Emma groaned staring at the woman in all of her beauty. She began tracing the muscles in Regina's stomach as she met up with the underside of her breasts. This caused Regina's nipples to become even harder than they were from the after effects of her orgasm. Emma grazed her fingertips over the hard bud as she played with it softly.

Regina placed her hand over Emma's. "They are very sensitive right now dear." As she held Emma's hand in hers to politely stop her small motions. "Regardless I think it's someone else's turn now…" Regina gathered up the little energy she had left and flipped the two women so she was now straddling Emma. "You are far too dressed. Let me help you." Regina slid off the bed as she grabbed Emma's thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed where she was standing.

"I could get used to this view." Emma said as her mouth watered staring at the dark haired beauty.

All Regina could do was smile with a faint blush to her cheeks. Her hands met with Emma's button of her jeans pulled them down her legs revealing Emma's green boy shorts. Emma began getting impatient waiting so she took off her bra for Regina.

"Getting antsy are we?" Regina winked at Emma, but couldn't be serious after the bra was removed and saw Emma's smaller, but perfectly round breast standing at attention before her. Regina's eyes did not want to lead astray, but it was then that she realized that there was one piece of fabric left hiding something she'd been dreaming about all day. Her hands grazed over Emma's hips before grabbing the undergarment pulling it down Emma's legs throwing it in the same pile as her pants. Emma's soft hidden curves were now in front of Regina.

Emma's breath caught in her throat being so exposed to this flawless woman she waited for a look of disgust in Regina's face. But she never found it. Regina's eyes were locked on her almost savagely looking at her like she was her prey. A wide but evil looking smirk played on Regina's face.

"My, my, my, aren't you just absolutely delicious… I hope you're ready for this." Regina said very huskily while Emma saw the lust coming into her eyes again.

Regina straddled the blonde.

"Do you want me Emma?" She asked as she slowly began grinding her sex into Emma's.

Emma let out a soft moan from the contact. "Yes Regina. So bad."

"How bad?" Regina asked as one of her hands met with Emma's right breast taking the small pink nipple between her fingertips while she pinched the sensitive skin.

"Fuck! Really, really bad Regina!" Emma was now writhing into her touch her body demanding more.

Regina arched her back inward as she used the momentum to roll her hips downward into Emma. Her legs spread allowed her clit to make contact with Emma's. The blonde closed her eyes as she became intoxicated in the actions the woman was giving her. Emma's hands squeezed Regina's hips helping her rock her hips a little faster. As soon as she tried to take matters into her hands Regina grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them up above her head.

"What do you think you're doing Emma? You had your turn… now it's mine." The way Regina moved to place her hands above her heads caused her breasts to now be above Emma's face.

"I could get used to this view." Emma said as she raised her eyebrows.

"You think so?" Regina said before another evil smirk played on her lips. She let go of the woman before turning the tables again. She took the woman's hands and used them as leverage to turn Emma's upper body to the side leaning on her own side to slide off the woman. Using one hand to hold both of Emma's wrists in place she now used her right hand to turn Emma's hips so she was now laying on her left side and Regina was behind her.

"I'm in control Emma… Not you." Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "Do you understand?" She said very seriously.

Emma laughed a little before a quick feeling of pleasant pain presented itself on her right butt cheek. Regina's hand had made contact with the skin in a quick slapping motion. Emma let out a small moan with a smile as she enjoyed the spanking Regina gave her.

"You like that…?" Regina asked. All Emma did as she was beginning to catch on was nod. Regina smacked her ass again. Emma pushed her backside into Regina's hips from the contact.

"I knew you liked it rough…" Emma said flirting with the other woman.

Regina just smiled. "Maybe a little bit…" She snaked her hand around Emma's hip before reaching the area between her thighs. "Open up for me." Regina said causing Emma to open her thighs allowing Regina in. Regina began kissing down Emma's shoulder sucking on it while she began biting as well playing with her skin. She circled her fingertips over Emma's clit massaging it slowly at first before picking up the speed. Emma began moaning in pleasure softly from the woman's touch.

"Mm yes Regina." This caused Regina to find more contact. Sliding her fingers up and down the slit of the younger woman. Emma moved her hips into the contact needing more. The tables then turned again… Emma's quick movements on Regina made the older unable to stop her when she straddled her hips. Emma now grabbed Regina's left hand and held it above her head while grasping her wrist of her right hand sliding Regina's fingers inside of herself.

"Oh my… Yes right there…" Emma moaned out as she began riding Regina's two fingers inside of her.

Usually Regina would never allow someone to dominate her in bed like the blonde just had, but the feelings that shot through her body, and the sight before her left her speechless. "Mm you're so wet for me Emma." Regina moaned fingering her faster to match Emma's movements.

Emma continued rolling her hips into the contact when she all of a sudden felt Regina's thumb begin circling over her clit.

"Fuck. Yes. Fuck Regina!" The touch Regina placed on her clit was enough to send her through the roof.

A few more thrusts with the circling of the digit then made Emma's back arch before her inner core muscles then tightened around the two fingers as she came harder than anyone had ever made her before. To add to it Regina's other hand had escaped at one point and she pinched Emma's nipple causing Emma's orgasm to draw out longer than she anticipated. After the final wave of pleasure ran through her body she collapsed on the bed next to Regina.

"Wow… that was incredible." Emma said before letting out a deep sigh. Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's torso before laying her head on Emma's chest. She nuzzled into the woman's warm skin. Emma laid there in almost shock before letting het completely in. She wrapped her arm securing the woman in her spot. The previous activities had both women exhausted. Before she knew it Emma's eyes were closed, and she was now drifting in the world of dreams.


End file.
